My Reality
by Orion per se Malfoy
Summary: Draco, gracias a un hechizo fallido de Ron, se ve descubriendo algo que lo deja completamente atónito. A él y cada persona que lo escucha.
1. Shock!

**Sumary:** Draco, gracias a un hechizo fallido de Ron, se ve descubriendo algo que lo deja completamente atónito. A él y cada persona que lo escucha.

**Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene M-Preg. ¿Qué es M-Preg? Es el abréviatelo de Masculine Pregnant, o hombre embarazado. Como se han de suponer, esta historia es Yaoi, o Slash. Como prefieran. No apta para personas que no gustan de este género. Por lo que pediré que se abstengan de dejar malos comentarios; ¡Yo no les obligue a leerla!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes en la historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creadora y a las debidas firmas corporativas correspondientes; hago la historia sin fines de lucro o ganancia de por medio.

No obstante, la trama y los OCC van de mi cuenta.

Que disfruten.

Capitulo 1:

**¡Shock!**

"_Momentos como este son inolvidables_". 

— ¿Qué diablos, en nombre de Salazar Slytherin, te ocurre, Draco? —La voz de Pansy, casi gritando a su oído, lo saco de su aletargado pensamiento. Cuando su rostro giro y su mirada choco contra la de la joven Slytherin, se encontró con enojo contenido y, si lo miraba bien, una minúscula chispa de preocupación.

—No es nada, Pansy—como si sincronizados estuviesen, todos los chicos, amigos de él, alzaron una ceja; cuestionándole esa afirmación poco creíble.

—Disculpa la contradicción a eso, querido Draco, pero tu actitud y personalidad distan demasiado de no ser nada. —Blaise dejo de lado su cena, frunciendo el ceño con molestia. Draco le envió una mirada enarbolada, de fingida frialdad. Blaise bufo y puso una sonrisa de lado, muy sarcástica—. Incluso tus gestos se ven bastante falsos; no pareces el Malfoy que tanto conocemos…

—Permítanme añadir…—interrumpió Theodore, levantando un dedo y apartando levemente la mirada del libro en el que estaba hundido—… Draco ha estado actuando extraño desde lo de su desaparición en aquella pelea con Weasley en el Salón Multipropósito. No nos has comentado nada de lo que paso; y eso me lleva a pensar que ocultas algo de bastante interés, y que tiene que ver con que no has apartado la vista de Potter desde el momento en que regresaste. Dijiste que fue una simple aparición fallida que te llevo al Lago Negro, pero ahora mismo todos dudamos de que realmente haya sido así. ¿Qué nos ocultas, Draco?

—Nada. —Dijo tajante. Vincent y Gregory se dieron una leve mirada preocupada, no añadiendo nada al asunto. Draco ciertamente había estado actuando raro, como aseveraba Theo, desde el día de su desaparición repentina por culpa de Weasley y su hechizo fallido con esa estúpida varita rota. Ni siquiera trataba a Potter como antes lo hacía; es más, hasta lo ignoraba cuando se cruzaban en algún pasillo.

—Draco, cariño, sabes bien que puedes confiar en mí, en todos nosotros. ¿Qué clase de amigos seriamos si no te apoyamos en esta… extraña transición que estas llevando? Y no nos saltes con que es normal lo que te pasa, porque ni con un Imperius puesto te creería. Deja de ser tan mula necia y cuéntanoslo. Porque de algo estamos seguros: esto te esta mortificando y consumiendo. ¡Mira tu apariencia! ¡Eso no puede ser normal! —Pansy se restregó los ojos con molestia, Draco podía ser tan…. Necio. Joder, se comportaba como un maldito crio en los momentos de verdadera importancia. Draco suspiro resignado, teniendo que darles la razón en todos sus argumentos. Se había estado consumiendo por todo lo que sabía, y ciertamente Potter tenía que ver con todo eso. Pero es que si no hubiese tenido ese _viaje_ accidentado hubiera cruciado hasta la muerte a quien hubiese osado plantear tal cosa.

— ¡Joder! Tienen toda la puta razón. —Cerró los parpados, dejándose ver más cansado de lo que realmente estaba. No había podido dormir en días, y eso era demasiado malo para su imagen. Los chicos a su lado se miraron con preocupación. Pansy le tomo la mano con delicadeza y le dio un suave apretón.

—Cuéntanos, eso es lo único que tienes que hacer; nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que sea. —Dio una mirada a su grupo, buscando apoyo, el cual de inmediato recibió. Draco suspiro y dejo su tenedor, apartando el plato con asco.

—Se los diré, pero no aquí. —Bajo la voz y dio un distraído escaneo al gran comedor. Todos los estudiantes estaban muy en sus mundos, menos cierto chico de ojos verdes que lo miraba con suspicacia, como si esperase a que estuviera ideando algo muy malvado: tenía que admitir que él se comportaría de igual forma si de un momento a otro comenzase a ser ignorado por quien lo molestaba a diario—. Hay muchos oídos indiscretos en todos lados.

De inmediato, su mirada se dirigió hacia la mesa de los profesores, posándose directamente en la figura del director. Con un desviar discreto, observo la figura de su padrino; quien parecía murmurar diez mil maldiciones contra el Chico de Oro. La figura más desagradable de todas, y que con más cuidado debía de moverse, era la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Dolores Umbridge. El sapo, de alguna manera, había logrado adquirir cierto acercamiento a su padre desde que había ingresado a Hogwarts como una enviada del Ministro de Magia. Por lo cual no le convenía mucho que esta supiera algo de él, estando tan cerca de su padre.

— ¿Acaso tiene que ver con _Él_? —Theo alzo una ceja, sugestivamente intrigado, causando un ligero escalofrió en los presentes. Tanto Pansy como Blaise le observaron, esperando la reacción de Malfoy. Draco negó con suavidad.

—Es algo mucho más arraigado conmigo de lo que imaginan. Y no tiene que ver con _Él_, sino con… él. —Apunto con la barbilla hacia la mesa de los leones, directamente hacia Harry. Los Slytherin se dieron miradas confusas, pero era mejor esperar a bajar a su Sala Común, ya en sus aposentos se las arreglarían con algunos hechizos de privacidad.

Decidiendo que era mejor concluir con su cena, el grupo principal, sequito indiscutible del príncipe de hielo de Slytherin, se levanto de la mesa con ceremoniosa elegancia. Los demás miembros de la Casa hicieron lo propio al hacer lo mismo, puesto que estaba pronto a terminar el toque de queda. Draco era quien imponía respeto entre todos ellos, aun siendo un simple alumno de quinto grado.

Salieron en orden y tomaron camino directo hacia las mazmorras; sin hablar, sin murmurar, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento: un Slytherin siempre estaba preparado para todo. Ya al llegar a la entrada de la Sala Común, y al abrir la puerta para ingresar, uno a uno comienzo a dejar de lado sus paranoias mientras ingresaban y cerraban tras ellos. Entre aquellas cuatro paredes eran familia, un nido de víboras cooperativas entre ellas.

Draco dio un seco "_buenas noches"_ y se encamino a su cuarto de prefecto, siendo seguido de cerca de sus compañeros. Al ingresar a la habitación, colocando los hechizos pertinentes de privacidad, Draco dejo caer toda mascara y se tiro en la cama, con la cara hundida entre sus manos.

Pansy estaba ocupando asiento al lado de Blaise y Theo, en unas sillas transfiguradas. Crabbe y Goyle habían quedado, por seguridad, en la puerta; previniendo cualquier intento de violación a su conversación: nunca se podía estar seguro de quien era un enemigo.

—Bien, Dragón, tienes toda nuestra atención. —Blaise le dio ánimo, cosa que no agradecía en lo absoluto. Tomo aire con profundidad y lo dejo escapar suavemente de sus pulmones.

—Bien, esto es algo… _complicado_, por llamarlo de alguna manera, de explicar. —Cruzo sus finos dedos y abrió un poco sus piernas, inclinándose un poco y dando una apariencia poco ética. Los chicos observaron, detallando cada complicado gesto del rostro de Draco, que realmente era algo de suma importancia para tenerlo en tal estado de dejadez. _Un Malfoy siempre impoluto y elegante, jamás decae, jamás acepta un no, jamás es vencido por nadie_. Las mil y un razones por la que no debía de estar en esas condiciones parecían haber desaparecido por una presión mayor de su mente—. Comenzare explicando lo sucedido el día que a Weasel se le antojo el creerse un mago. Como ustedes estuvieron presentes, presenciando el choque de nuestros hechizos, pudieron pernotar el rebote combinado que dio contra mí—todos asintieron, dejándole continuar sin interrumpir—. Pues, resulta que esos hechizos juntos, erróneamente, en vez de chocar con la comadreja y dejarla rostizada, lo que hizo fue darme y enviarme digamos… un poco _atrás_.

—Cuando te refieres un poco _atrás_… hablamos, ¿en el tiempo? —Theo alzo su ceja derecha, bastante curioso. Draco asintió una sola vez, seco y bastante serio.

—Sí, me llevo a través del tiempo y el espacio. —Pansy ahogo un suave gemido lleno de sorpresa, como si aquel fuese el chisme del año—. Precisamente a la época en la que mi padre estudio.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con Potter, Draco? —Blaise conocía bastante bien cuando Draco quería darle muchas vueltas a las cosas, y en esa situación no quería darle el gusto de evadir por mucho tiempo el tópico de la conversación.

—Bien, vallamos al jodido grano. —Gruño de manera gutural, dándole una mirada de pistola a Blaise —. La cuestión que me tiene en este estado transitivo, empleando las palabras de Pansy, es que descubrí cierta cosa que aun no logro aceptar…

— ¡Por Merlín vendito, Draco, deja de dar tanta maldita vuelta y dilo de una jodida vez! —Exploto Pansy, completamente irritada. Draco bajo la cabeza y murmuro algo ininteligible—. Repítelo, Draco, y esta vez mas entendible, por favor.

Draco alzo la mirada y frunció los labios antes de prácticamente gritar: 

— ¡Harry Potter es_ mi_ hijo!


	2. Despierto

**Serpent Noir:** Hola, mucho gusto. aprecio mucho tu comentario. Ni te imaginas la sarta de cosas que recibí cuando publique por primera vez la historia en otra de mis cuentas. Fue realmente divertido leer todas las reacciones que obtuve por una mera palabra. XD. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, al principio será Draco x James (en la saga del pasado), ya luego será Draco x Harry. ¿Espero no seas de las que les molesta el incesto? Y si es por eso, ya tenia planeado solventar eso... Espero leerte para el próximo capitulo. Gracias de nuevo. Disfruta.

**Despierto.**

"_Hay sueños inalcanzables, como pesadillas inolvidables: parecidas al sol, que es intocable_".

Abrió los ojos con pesado cansancio, al tiempo que se medio levantaba, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

—Sera mejor que se mantenga recostado en la camilla, jovencito, sino quiere una grave dosis de dolor por los bruscos movimientos. He atendido y vendado la herida, mas no puedo darle nada para calmar el dolor durante las próximas 24 horas: cuestiones de hacer que el medicamento funcione perfectamente ahora que ha reaccionado—entorno la mirada algo confuso. ¿Dónde estaba? Si recordaba bien, había estado peleando con Weasley en la Sala Multipropósito luego de que los habían descubierto dando clases de Defensa a espaldas de la Profesora Umbridge. Jadeo fuertemente, adolorido, tirándose algo brusco hacia atrás, recostándose de nuevo en lo que parecía ser una de las camillas de la enfermería. Tallo con suavidad su rostro y volvió a entornar la mirada, buscando a la persona que le había hablado, encontrándose con… ¿una joven Madame Pomfrey? —. No entiendo porque siguen teniendo esas estúpidas riñas entre ustedes. Estoy segura que lo que se merecen por comportarse como mocosos Muggle's de kínder es una buena tunda y un muy buen castigo…

— ¿Madame Pomfrey? —La enfermera se giro, dando a conocer su jovial y enojado rostro. Una ceja se alzo, incrédula ante lo visto—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

—Eso debería preguntárselo yo a usted, jovencito. Qué son esas maneras tan salvajes de pelearse entre ustedes. ¡Por Merlín! De gracias a que el joven Potter lo encontró y trajo a tiempo a la enfermería… otra seria la situación en la que se encontraría de no ser así. —Le dio una mirada de regaño mientras escribía con rapidez unos diagnósticos. Frunció el ceño al haber escuchado el nombre de Potter, sintiendo la rabia por haber sido ayudado por ese mequetrefe —. ¿Cuál es su nombre? Es la primera vez que lo veo en la enfermería, además, debo de reportar este incidente con el director. ¿Quién fue el que le ataco?

Parpadeo varias veces en sorpresa. Había algo muy malo en toda esa situación. Según recordaba, había pisado esa enfermería incontables veces junto a Potter luego de sus épicas batallas en los pasillos. ¿Cómo no lo recordaba la enfermera, y por qué ésta era tan joven? Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el dolor en el pecho le sobrevino, haciéndole recordar de golpe lo sucedido en la pelea aquella con el maldito de Weasel y su cayac mágico.

— _¡Voy a freírte, Malfoy!—rugió Weasley, todo colérico mientras enviaba conjuro tras conjuro hacia Draco, quien los evadía con burla, gracia y cinismo—. ¡Maldito hurón de mierda!_

— _¡Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso, Weasel, por que la mierda son tu puntería y tu varita! —Sonrió con burla al tiempo que lanzaba un hechizo de desarme. Ron le evadió y lanzo un hechizo loco que choco contra los muros de la Sala Multipropósito y se desvaneció—. ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, comadreja? ¡Cuida tu varita un poco más, después de todo, esa es la que le dejaras a tus hijos cuando los tengas con la sangre sucia de Granger!_

_La cara de Ron se deformo en una mueca de fastidio y odio: — ¡Ya verás, maldito engendro de Mortifago! —Agito con fuerza su varita al mismo tiempo que Draco lanzaba un hechizo atadura—. ¡Tempus Deforme!_

_Los hechizos colisionaron, y habiendo sido el de Ron lanzado con más fuerza de la necesaria, los conjuros combinados rebotaron hacia un sorprendido Draco, dándole de lleno en el pecho y provocando que se desvaneciera como niebla en el aire, antes de chocar en el suelo._

— ¿Me está escuchando, jovencito? —El taconear de la enfermera le hizo salir de sus recuerdos. Madame Pomfrey le miraba molesta—. He estado hablándole y usted que no me responde. Dígame, ¿quién le hizo esas heridas y cuál es su nombre?

—Soy Allen, Allen Ewdrich—era mejor no decir absolutamente nada. Sería realmente peligroso darse a conocer como realmente era ante una situación completamente bizarra. Al menos usaría ese falso nombre hasta descubrir que estaba pasando allí—. No recuerdo bien quien fue el que me ataco, Madame, sólo que fue de sorpresa. —Pomfrey entorno los ojos, no creyéndole del todo, pero aceptando su historia.

—De todas formas, el director tiene que enterarse de este altercado; las cosas no pueden quedarse de esta manera. No venga a ser y para la próxima maten a uno de los estudiantes por una simple riña infantil. —Murmuro irritada. Draco se relajo mientras la escuchaba rumiar contra los negligentes estudiantes de tan honorable institución. ¿Qué realmente había ocurrido? Si lo pensaba bien, quizás tenía que ver con lo del hechizo defectuoso de Weasley, o con que en última instancia el Salón de los Menesteres se ilumino levemente antes de que fuera golpeado por los hechizos combinados. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar; aun estaba algo cansado, y demasiado adolorido como para pensar con claridad.

—1—

— ¡Señor Ewdrich, señor Ewdrich! Despierte, señor Ewdrich. Tiene visitas y debe de tomarse el medicamento. —Draco abrió los ojos, soltando un suave suspiro. Frente a si tenía a Madame Pomfrey, ofreciéndole un vial de cristal con un liquido ambrosiano. Lo tomo de un solo trago, posando una mueca desagradable por el asqueroso y amargo sabor —. Mañana en la mañana quiero que se tome ese vial que está en la mesa a su lado. Es la última que tiene que tomar, luego podrá retomar sus actividades diarias. Lo dejo a solas con el director.

—Gracias, Poppy—Draco lo miro con sorpresa. El director se veía algo mas… ¿joven? No podía estar seguro, porque para la vista de cualquiera seguiría estando igual. Exceptuando las pocas arrugas que poseía y el color menos blanco en su pelo y barba. Cuando la enfermera se retiro, dejándoles a solas, el director saco unos caramelos del bolsillo de su excéntrica túnica morada—. ¿Caramelos de limón?

—Sí, gracias. Quiero quitarme este desagradable sabor—tomo uno de los dulces y lo desenvolvió, llevando rápidamente su contenido a su boca. El director lo observo con pasividad, con un brillo juguetón en los ojos.

—Bueno, señor Ewdrich, como sabrá, no podemos dejar sin resolver este… pequeño problema. Lo han atacado y casi matado con un hechizo altamente peligroso según me informo Poppy. Como también me informo que usted desconoce a su atacante…

—Venia por el pasillo cuando fui atacado a quemarropa. El hechizo me impacto en el pecho cuando voltee a ver quién me había llamado. —Se encogió de hombros. Debía de seguir a la perfección con su historia. Aunque había un minúsculo problema en ella…

— ¿Y eso fue en su tiempo, o en este, señor Ewdrich? —Draco giro con rapidez a mirarlo. ¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso? —. Oh, perdóneme, parece que aun no se ha dado cuenta de lo que está sucediendo, por lo que puedo asegurar que su _viaje _hasta aquí fue sin intenciones de hacerlo. Mas prácticamente provocado por lo que lo golpeo tan rudamente. —Dumbledore apunto hacia su pecho, donde estaban las vendas que rodeaban su torso—. No sé exactamente de qué fecha proviene, señor Ewdrich, pero usted se encuentra en estos momentos en el 5 de noviembre de 1978.

Abrió la boca para decir cualquier cosa, pero sonido alguno venia de sus labios. Se sintió mareado de repente, dejándose caer de nueva cuenta en la cama, sintiendo esta vez el dolor en su pecho algo más ligero. Dumbledore aprecio sus facciones algo preocupado.

—Yo… Yo provengo de la generación de estudiantes del '96, director. —Murmuro con algo de miedo. Le parecía irreal todo eso. Y más descubrir que estaba casi veinte años en el pasado—. Soy un estudiante que cursa quinto año…

— ¿Quinto año? —el director acaricio su barba algo extrañado con eso. Draco asintió, no entendiendo del todo porque el rostro de extrañeza de su interlocutor—. Creo que se debe también al hechizo que lo ha golpeado, señor Ewdrich. —Dumbledore rebusco en su túnica y saco su varita, haciendo un vago gesto a la nada, provocando que la silla de enfrente se transformara en un espejo de cuerpo completo. Draco alzo una ceja, curioso—. Puede levantarse y comprobar con sus propios ojos a lo que me refiero. Con cuidado, por favor.

Algo tembloroso, se puso en pie. Se dio cuenta de que estaba usando una de esas cortas batas de hospital, con la leve diferencia de que si llevaba ropa interior. Se acerco algo avergonzado al espejo, quedándose completamente en shock por lo que lograba ver. Frente a si estaba un joven de 17 años, cabello ligeramente más largos que lo que usualmente lo tenía y complexión delgada y elegante. Se volvió algo sorprendido hacia el director…

— ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Cómo usted puede saber de dónde provengo? —las preguntas salieron algo temblorosas. ¡Quien coño no estaría asustado en una situación como esa!

—Primero que nada, le he de pedir que vuelva a la cama. No queremos que la enfermera se enfade con nosotros si llega a verlo levantado en su condición. —Hizo como le fue pedido. Cuando estuvo de nuevo en la cama, el director se acomodo en una silla al lado de esta—. Bien, con respecto a cómo se que usted no es de este tiempo es algo bastante fácil de responder: nadie puede atravesar lar barreras del colegio sin mi consentimientos, a menos, claro, que sea un estudiante de esta, de este u otro tiempo. Y no teniendo ninguna visita improvista imagine que usted había viajado en el tiempo; además del factor de que todos los estudiantes son contados. Y, por lo de cómo es posible que tenga más edad de lo que debería, creo que por cuestiones de los irregulares conjuros que lo han traído hasta aquí. Moverse a través del espacio y el tiempo es peligroso sin protecciones de por medio.

—He de suponer que sabe, también, que el nombre que le he dado no es el mío, ¿verdad? —Dumbledore sonrió con suavidad.

—Tanto como sé a cual familia pertenece, joven Malfoy. No obstante, es bueno que se haya creado una identidad. De esta forma podrá asistir a clases sin problemas mientras encontramos una forma de devolverlo a donde pertenece. Aunque esto será una gran sorpresa para el estudiantado, tanto como para el profesorado: no todos los días recibes a un nuevo estudiante a tan largas fechas de haber iniciado el ciclo escolar. —Malfoy pestañeo con sorpresa. ¿Cuánto sabia realmente el anciano? Dumbledore continúo sonriendo, poniéndole, de alguna manera, nervioso—. Oh, cierto, se me había olvidado, señor Ewdrich; el joven que se encargo de traerlo hasta aquí ha estado algo preocupado por su salud, puesto que lleva dos días durmiendo aquí. Creo que sería bueno informarle de su mejoría.

Frunció el entrecejo de manera irreverente al escuchar eso. ¡Dos malditos días durmiendo, y pero aun, veinte malditos años en el pasado! Weasley no se salvaría de esa cuando regresara de nueva cuenta a su tiempo. Lo Cruciaria personalmente.

—Bueno, señor Ewdrich, que pase buenas noches. Ya mañana podemos resolver el resto de la historia que daremos a los estudiantes en mi oficina. También preparare los instrumentos y vestimentas que usara. No podemos dejarle vagar desnudo por las instalaciones—mientras el director se escabullía por la puerta, Draco se sonrojaba hasta la punta de las orejas, completamente avergonzado. ¿El director no podía ser menos promiscuo?

Se acomodo en la cama, notando la luz de las estrellas adentrándose por los altos ventanales de la enfermería. El brillo carmesí del vial que le había dejado Madame Pomfrey para que tomara en la mañana llamo su atención. Sobre la mesilla de noche había otros objetos, entre ellos su varita. La tomo y con un suave movimiento volvió a la normalidad el espejo que el directo había convocado. _Sería mejor descansar_, se dijo, _ya mañana me las arreglare para pensar mejor_.

—2—

—Bien, señor Ewdrich—inicio casualmente Dumbledore, tras su escritorio, ofreciendo con un gesto de mano algunos dulces de limón dentro de una pequeña canasta. Draco los acepto con mucho gusto; después de que Madame Pomfrey le hizo (obligo) beber de aquella poción de color carmín cuando despertó no se le había quitado el sabor a vomito de la boca—. Ya he pensado una historia sobre usted y su repentina llegada al colegio.

Draco asintió, sintiéndose incomodo con aquella mirada que el director le daba. El maldito viejo estaba divertido con la situación.

—Le diré lo básico, el resto será dicho esta noche, en la cena. Como ya ha sido escogido, usted será Allen Ewdrich, mago sangre pura, 17 años de edad, nacido en Estados Unidos y estudiante de la escuela de Magia & Hechicería Salem. Transferido debido a que su familia decidió venir a vivir a Inglaterra; se me pidió con antelación su ingreso a Hogwarts. Yo le acepte, con las debidas investigaciones y los debidos permisos del Consejo de Educación Mágica. —Bien, si Draco creía que el viejo antes estaba loco, terminaba retractándose de sus burlas y palabras malaventuradas—. No puedo decirle como obtuve la aprobación de los del Consejo, espero lo entienda. Y con respecto a sus atuendos y uniformes, he logrado conseguir un variable número de prendas de moda de este tiempo, y unas cuantas túnicas de gala para las actividades que se puedan ofrecer: todo en caso de que no podamos encontrar con tiempo los hechizos que podrían devolverle a su época.

—Realmente le agradezco las molestias que se ha tomado por mí, director—real sinceridad. Era la primera vez que trataba frente a frente al director y todo lo que pensó que el hombre seria comenzaba a cambiar con radicalidad. Aunque aun estaba ese brillo ominoso y un tanto belicoso que le helaba la sangre al no saber que tramaba esa incauta mente.

—Despreocúpese, joven Ewdrich; todo sea por la seguridad de nuestros futuros jóvenes magos. Quizás usted vea esto como un problema, y aunque realmente lo sea, ¿Por qué no lo ve, por el momento, como una oportunidad para ser libre de ataduras sociales y de apariencias? Quizás y de esta forma logre ver con más claridad las cosas, y sepa que hacer en su debido momento. —Le dio una fugaz mirada por encima de los lentes de media luna, como si pudiera con ese gesto leerle la mente. Trago con algo de sequedad… Dumbledore sabía más de lo que aparentaba, o bueno, eso era lo que parecían decir sus palabras—. Por el momento puede andar con toda libertad por el castillo. Esta noche será su selección de Casa.

—Se lo agradezco. Bueno… que pase buenas tardes, director; daré un paseo por los jardines. —Se despidió, saliendo con algo de prisa de la oficina del anciano. No le gustaba mucho, aunque admitía que el hombre resultaba intrigante e _inteligente_. Pero había una sensación que le provocaba escalofríos. Fue como aquella sensación que había sentido cuando conoció por primera vez al Señor Oscuro, la vez que había entrado a hurtadillas en la oficina de su padre, escondiéndose en uno de los tantos pasadizos ocultos que había en caso de emergencias. Fue algo realmente espantoso y desconcertante lo que calo sus huesos durante toda aquella vana conversación sobre retomar poder y que los Muggle's con magia debían de desaparecer.

El Señor Oscuro había usado el mismo tono de interés que el director durante toda su conversación. Algo debía de haber tras tanta estúpida amabilidad de su parte.

—3—

— ¿Qué mierda se supone que hare si no consigue dar con el hechizo que me devuelva a mi tiempo? —Murmuro con fastidio, dejándose caer de espaldas en el césped. Estaba en las orillas del Lago Negro, cerca del haya en el que Potter siempre se sentaba. Era un sitio bastante relajante, donde podía estar en completa calma y con la guardia baja. Suspiro, abriendo los ojos para admirar el cielo y las formas de las nubes.

Dumbledore había tenido razón en algo: necesitaba pensar con claridad que era lo que quería hacer. El Seños Oscuro ya había revivido, como Potter había anunciado y por lo que todos lo creían loco. Realmente no era su deseo el servir a un mundano mestizo, eso sería realmente bizarro y contradictorio. ¿Arrodillarse ante un mestizo, siendo un sangre pura, como un vil sirviente sólo para acabar con otros mestizos y nacidos de Muggle's? Bastante estúpido, si se lo preguntaban.

Pero ahí, dentro de toda esa mierda, se encontraba el epitome de sus problemas existenciales: él no tenía voluntad ni voto para elegir el destino de su propia vida. Su padre tenía que elegir por él. ¿Qué pasaría si cambiara el pasado? _Muy estúpido, Draco_, se dijo, soltando un suspiro, _eso podría provocar que no nacieras_.

Sería mejor no existir si tenía que pasar por tantos malditos problemas. Él no deseaba convertirse en un asqueroso asesino. Había visto ya algunas iniciaciones con sus propios ojos, y no le gusto para nada lo que había visto. ¿Por qué matar a niños inocentes? ¿Es que acaso era divertido verlos desangrarse con las cruciatas, gritando para que se detuviesen y rogando perdón por algo que ni siquiera habían hecho? No, el Seños Oscuro era un maldito sádico; obvio que disfrutaría todas esas asquerosidades. Cerró los ojos y pasó una mano por su rostro, intentando borrar aquellas voces de su mente.

— ¿Quién eres? — abrió los ojos y miro a quien le hablaba. Una ceja se arqueo al reconocer al que sería su padrino, observándolo con desconfianza. Severus se veía bastante bien de joven. ¿Qué le habría pasado para volverse aquel profesor de cabello grasiento y piel cetrina? —. Es la primera vez que te veo en el castillo.

—Y no será la última, te lo puedo aseguro. —Snape alzo sus cejas, en un vago gesto de interés que a Draco le pareció curioso: el Snape que conocía jamás hacia ese tipo de cosas a menos que fuese con una mueca de odio o suficiencia—. Soy Allen Ewdrich. Las razones del porque estoy aquí serán dichas esta noche, durante la cena. Así que puedes verme por el momento como un misterio que se resolverá por sí solo.

—Severus Snape. —Flanqueo una sonrisa de lado, extendiendo débil pero firmemente los labios, sentándose de igual manera en el césped, apoyándose en el haya—. Realmente espero que no seas uno de esos Gryffindor; tendría que Obliviatar esta conversación de tu memoria.

—Descuida…—hizo una mueca despectiva por lo de Gryffindor antes de sonreír de lado—. Soy todo un Slytherin por lo que cabe decir; mi familia siempre ha estado inmiscuida en las Artes Oscuras. Generación tras generación.

—Es bueno escuchar eso… Estos magos de ahora no saben apreciar lo que es el poder y la pureza de la magia….

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo…—guardaron silencio. Era agradable apreciar los sonidos de la naturaleza. Cuando Draco giro a ver a Severus, este estaba leyendo un libro de pociones avanzadas, completamente avocado a ello. Ese silencio era agradable.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí…—tanto Snape como Draco voltearon a ver a quien osaba interrumpirles—. Snivellus como dama de compañía. ¿A que no es lindo?

Draco aprecio las facciones del chico. Era muy parecido al Potter de su época. Cabello negro e indomable. Hasta usaba esos mismos estúpidos lentes redondos. La única diferencia eran esos ojos avellana.

—Piérdete, Potter.


	3. Asimilando las cosas

**Aozu Himel:** Gracias por tu comentario. Tratare de actualizar cada semana, puesto que los capítulos que llevo hasta ahora se han visto interrumpidos a debidas situaciones que no puedo manejar en mi vida "real". Gracias de nuevo por comentar.

**Hohenheim**: Me alegra que le des una oportunidad, tratare de que no te arrepientas de haber aceptado leerla. Gracias por comentar.

**Asimilando las cosas**.

"_Las respuestas de la vida sólo el tiempo las dirá"._

Hogwarts, tercer piso, habitaciones de invitados.

06 /11/ 1978.

Draco se encontraba en el cuarto provisional que el director había acondicionado para sus necesidades hasta que lo seleccionaran para alguna de las casas, que no sería otra que Slytherin. Eso estaba claro. Torció un poco el gesto al mirar en rededor. No era para nada de su gusto la decoración, claro lo dejaba la mueca en su rostro, pero no podía quejarse. El director estaba haciendo demasiado, aunque sospechosamente, por una persona que venía de un tiempo diferente, y el cual podía ser un enemigo para su_ causa_. Suspiro, tirándose encima de la cama. Tenía sólo una toalla corta atada a la cintura, puesto que recién salía de darse un baño. Entrecerró un poco los ojos… No confiaba en Dumbledore. Demasiada amabilidad era impensable que viniera de una persona sin un propósito claro (sería realmente estúpido pensar lo contrario en su situación). Lo que su padre le había enseñado siempre estaba presente en momentos como ese.

— _¡Nunca confíes en nadie, Draco!_ —Le había dicho con ese tono prepotente y sabio que sólo él podía usar. Aquella fue la primera enseñanza que se le dio sobre como comportarse en el mundo exterior. Con tan sólo cinco años_—. Todos aquellos que están a tu alrededor son enemigos ocultos que esperan el momento oportuno para atacar. Te pondrán la varita en la espalda y te lanzaran el Avada sin dudarlo. No te digo que no exista gente en la que puedas confiar, hijo mío, simplemente que mantengas siempre los ojos abiertos ante toda situación. Toda acción desencadena una reacción. En una pelea, ya sea política o en una guerra, nadie es amable porque si. Todos esperan conseguir algo con sus acciones._ —En aquel momento su padre lo había tomado del rostro y lo miraba directo a los ojos, con los suyos brillando sombríos y llenos de misterio—. _En el momento que entras en campo enemigo, o eres una pieza neutra que puede ser utilizada a favor o en contra, o eres un enemigo que puede ser destruido. No hay manera de escapar, a menos que te conviertas en una pieza imprescindible en el juego que ambos lados han comenzado. _

Coloco su brazo sobre su rostro en un gesto pensativo. Algo quería el anciano de él para ser tan tremendamente amable. Era un jodido Malfoy, por todos los malditos dioses. Era una deducción simple lo que necesitaba toda esa apremiante situación en la que, por culpa de un maldito pelirrojo, fue envuelto. Rodo los ojos ante lo estúpido que se estaba comportando. Debía ser por culpa del desgraciado estúpido de James Potter. Todavía le sacaba de quicio lo ocurrido en la mañana cuando estaba hablando tan tranquilamente con su padrino.

¡¿Qué mierda se creía ese maldito Gryffindor arrogante? Venia e insultaba a Severus, ¿y esperaba a que este se quedase callado como si nada? Su padre y padrino tenían razón cuando hablaban pestes de esa escoria. Es que era tremendamente irritante si quiera tenerlo parado frente a él.

Agito la cabeza de un lado a otro para quitarse de la mente aquella estúpida mueca que había hecho James Potter cuando se había retirado, dejándolos por fin disfrutar de su tranquilidad. Lástima que ya había arruinado el ambiente con su mera presencia. Masajeo sus sienes con movimientos circulares.

Debía concentrarse en su situación actual… Debía de descifrar cuales eran los planes que había hecho el viejo para él.

¿Quizás ser su espía entre los Slytherin? Sí, posiblemente eso era lo que deseaba de él. No había nada más que pudiera darle. Por supuesto que no pensaba decirle absolutamente nada del futuro, eso sería darle armas que posiblemente fueran en contra suya en algún momento dado. Si estaba en lo correcto, su padre y padrino ya eran, junto con un grupo selecto de Slytherin, parte de los estúpidos Mortifagos. Voldemort los había marcado antes del inicio del séptimo curso, como su padre le había dicho un día. Y como estaban en el '78, su último año de colegiatura, no era difícil saber la situación actual de ambos. Ellos eran los encargados de reclutar nuevas personas a las filas. Quizás… _No_… No se haría Mortifago. Eso podría realmente impedir su regreso a su época.

Suspiro un tanto abatido. Todo era ahora tan complicado. Debía poner en práctica todas las tácticas y formas de manipulación que su padre le había enseñado. Esa sería la única forma de sobrevivir por el momento. Al menos hasta que se encontrara la forma de volver. Dudaba seriamente que el director quisiera perder a un espía del cual tenía, según el viejo se imaginara, control gracias a su situación actual.

El pequeño sonido de una aparición lo saco de sus pensamientos, haciéndole sentarse. Miro al joven elfo que prácticamente temblaba ante su presencia. Sus ojos instintivamente rodaron. Todos los jodidos elfos domésticos actuaban de la misma maldita manera.

— ¿Quién te envía y que desea? —se levanto, cuidando que la toalla no se cállese, y camino hacia el baúl que contenía las ropas que de ese momento en mas comenzaría a utilizar. Eran, a su consideración, ropa pasada de época. Pero eso no importaba mucho en un tiempo como aquel.

—E-El di-director mi… mi amo, ha enviado a Dissy, señor Ewdrich—Draco podía escuchar los crueles retortijones que le daba el elfo a sus orejas. Eso hacía que su piel se estremeciera. ¡Merlín, que criaturas tan espeluznantes! Decidió seguir hurgando entre los montones de prendas hasta encontrar algo de su gusto. Al final, después de no encontrar algo que fuese de su completo agrado, decidió ponerse unas túnicas oscuras que se encontraban en el montón. Le gustaba el negro, odiaba el diseño de la ropa. Cuando el elfo no dijo nada más, se giro y alzo una ceja, esperando a que prosiguiera—. El quiere, el quiere que se aliste… la-la cena en el gran comedor esta apunto… apunto de e-empezar.

—Dile que estaré allí a tiempo. —El elfo desapareció luego de una senda reverencia que le hizo tocar el suelo con su larga y puntiaguda nariz. Draco no pudo más que suspirar. Desde ese momento en más, comenzaba su actuación en ese nuevo mundo.

Y todos en el elenco serian sus enemigos.

—4—

— ¡Mis queridos estudiantes, pido unos minutos de su tiempo! —La aguda voz, aumentada por un _Sonoru_s, hizo que todos los estudiantes reunidos en el Gran Comedor prestaran expresa atención al director, que se había puesto al frente de la mesa de profesores, en el parlatorio. Ajusto con ligereza sus lentes de media luna, con esa típica e imborrable sonrisa que siempre cargaba—. Imagino que todos han de recordar lo que les dije esta mañana, en la hora del desayuno—guardo durante breves segundos silencio, esperando que todos se callasen y dejaran de cuchichear—. Pues bien, la sorpresa que les tenía es la incorporación de un estudiante trasladado desde otro continente.

El bullicio volvió a escucharse, incluso entre los profesores, que parecían tan sorprendidos como los estudiantes. El director amplio un poco la sonrisa, moviendo en un gesto de calma el brazo derecho. Cuando el silencio volvió, Dumbledore decidió dar las debidas explicaciones.

—Muchos, incluso entre el profesorado, han de encontrarse bastante sorprendidos dado que estamos recibiendo a un estudiante ya a varios meses de haber iniciado el ciclo escolar. No, no es imposible esto que les estoy diciendo. Podemos recibir a este tipo de estudiantes en situaciones especiales, como la del joven Allen Ewdrich. —Severus abrió los ojos y torció un poco el gesto con diversión. _Así que ese era el misterio_…—. Los padres del joven Ewdrich decidieron venir a vivir a Inglaterra, debido a ciertas circunstancias que no es mi deber de divulgar. Se me hizo el pedido hace tiempo, entre las fechas de las vacaciones anteriores, de dejar entrar al joven Ewdrich a Hogwarts, trasladándole desde la escuela de Magia & Hechicería Salem, en Estados Unidos, Norteamérica. Discutí esto con el consejo estudiantil, recibiendo de esta manera el permiso.

El director callo e hizo un leve gesto a McGonagall, quien se apresuro a salir por la puerta lateral cerca de la mesa de maestros. Minutos después, esta entraba con el taburete y el sombrero seleccionador a cuestas. Dumbledore agradeció, carraspeando de nueva cuenta para llamar la atención del estudiantado, que estaba pendiente de la puerta; esperando ver entrar al nuevo chico.

—Se me ha olvidado mencionarles que el joven Ewdrich solamente estará cursando el séptimo grado. Sus estudios ya son muy avanzados, y todos están en perfecta regla junto con su documentación. —Mientras todos comentaban lo dicho, el director daba un pase de varita hacia la puerta, haciendo que esta se abriera. Todo ruido fue reducido a un expectante silencio. Draco cruzo con paso elegante y altivo la puerta, dejando sin aliento a quien lo observase. Llevaba puesto el uniforme rutinario, uno completamente negro. Sin color ni cresta.

Cuando paso cerca de la mesa de los Slytherin, le dio un leve cabeceo a Severus a modo de saludo, junto a una sonrisa tan divertida como la del joven profesor. También se fijo en la mirada sorprendida de su padre. En ese tiempo ellos eran los únicos Malfoy en existir, y que alguien tan parecido a ellos apareciera era algo que lo pondría en duda. No le preocupo mucho, era algo que con algunas palabras podía resolver. Lo que le preocupaba era otra cosa. Desde que había entrado, aparte de todas las inquisitivas miradas que le daban todos los alumnos, habia sentido una que fija e intensa habia seguido su paso hasta el taburete. Antes de que el sombrero cubriera parte de su rango de visión, su mirada se habia cruzado con la del arrogante James Potter. Por alguna extraña razón, por leves segundos, habia jurado que era Harry Potter quien le estaba vigilando cual halcón.

—"Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Un Malfoy, ¿eh? Y uno que ha viajado de improvisto en el tiempo. No todos los días tenemos a uno como tú por aquí". —Draco rodo los ojos. El sombrero siempre le parecería un exagerado y un metiche—. "Tus aptitudes con mi decisión en tu tiempo siguen siendo las mismas. Que lastima. Bueno, antes de ponerte en tu actual casa, déjame darte un consejo: la magia hace las cosas por una razón, al igual que las hace este castillo. Cuídate del anciano" —Draco quiso apresurado preguntar a que se refería, pero en ese momento el sombrero habia gritado a cual casa pertenecería: — ¡Slytherin!

Los aplausos, proveniente desde la mesa de Slytherin, de inmediato se dejaron escuchar. El director le dio una palmada en el hombro con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. Cosa que le dio escalofríos. Las demás casas entraron en tensión con rapidez, cambiando sus miradas de expectación y admiración a unas furiosas y recelosas. No era tan difícil entenderles. Estaban pasando por una crisis estatal con la aparición de Lord Voldemort y su sequito de Mortifagos, que actuaban en nombre de Salazar Slytherin al arrasar poblados Muggle's y matando magos del mismo origen. Cabía agregar que con la mención de su honorable fundador en todos aquellos actos tan ruines todos los Slytherin fueron señalados y repudiados.

— ¿Te sientes mal? O es que ya cambiaste de opinión con respecto a quedar en nuestra honorable casa, ¿eh? —Se mofo Severus, quien le dejo un lado cuando este se acerco. Draco tomo asiento y cabeceo en negativa, suspirando de manera dramática.

—No, no es eso. Simplemente que el ser tan famoso es difícil y tan pesado. La opinión de tus fans cambia radicalmente con una sola palabra. —Severus soltó una leve carcajada, dándole ánimos con unas cuantas palmadas, igual de dramáticas, en la espalda. Lucius, que estaba a la cabeza de la mesa y cerca de ellos, frunció el ceño ante la cercanía que ambos mostraban recién conociéndose—. Sinceramente siento pena por Salazar Slytherin… —murmuro para sí, pero pendiente de las rígidas reacciones que los de séptimo habían hecho. _Es necesario_, se dijo, _de esta forma me liberare de cualquier intento de acercamiento para unirme a ese maldito loco_—. Es decir, han utilizado su nombre para actos tan cobardes como atacar a gente inocente que nada tiene que ver con nuestro mundo. Eso, para mí, es el acto más ruin y asqueroso que pueda existir. —Miro a Severus a los ojos, de forma tan intensa que este sintió removerse por dentro—. Atacar a personas que no pueden defenderse por una causa estúpida que no traerá beneficio alguno más que la rápida extinción de nuestra propia gente es de personas muy estúpidas, te lo aseguro.

—Pero según tengo entendido ellos lo hacen para liberarnos de la escoria de los sangre sucia que empañan este mundo—apunto Lucius, inmiscuyéndose en la conversación. Draco lo observo de manera inquisitiva—. Oh, discúlpame, Lucius Malfoy. Un placer.

—Allen Ewdrich. El placer es mío. —Dio un leve cabeceo en respaldo a sus palabras—. Con respecto a lo que acaba de decir, debo diferir totalmente con su opinión, joven Malfoy. Durante siglos los magos y Muggle's se han mantenido unos alejados de otros. Y nosotros hemos convivido en secreto con ellos sin que nuestra existencia se diese a conocer—guardo silencio en el momento en el que el director anuncio el inicio de la cena. Las mesas se llenaron a rebosar de alimentos. Antes de proseguir, lleno su plato con algunos entremeses—. Este tan llamado Lord, no es más que alguien adicto al poder, y que busca conseguir más de lo que alguna vez tuvo, engañando a magos de sangre pura con palabras bonitas, bien seleccionadas y dictadas con un perfecto tono. Yo, que meramente he escuchado lo que este ser profiere, puedo darme perfectamente cuenta de sus intenciones ocultas.

—Regulus Black—se presento un chico de cabello negro, lacio y atado en una coleta baja, al puro estilo aristócrata que los Black siempre han mantenido. Rostro jovial y hermoso. Draco saludo de manera cortes—. Según tú, ¿cuáles son estas intenciones ocultas que esta persona tiene?

Tomo un poco de jugo de calabaza antes de siquiera responder. Estaba ganando demasiada atención entre ellos. Sonrió para sus adentros. Por lo menos podía plantar la duda entre ellos por el momento. Siempre noto que su padre dudaba en algunas de sus palabras cuando del Lord se trataba. Quizás y fuesen sus palabras las que crearon esas dudas en ellas.

—El quiere hacerse con todo. —Limpio lentamente sus labios con la servilleta en sus piernas—. Es decir, ¿si se dice ser tan poderoso, por que reunir un ejército como si fuese a comenzar incursiones para tomar control del mundo cuando su propaganda es simplemente sacar a los impuros de nuestra sociedad? Me apuesto toda mi fortuna a que tortura a aquellos que les fallan en sus tontas misiones, y de manera muy cruel. ¿Acaso es esa la forma de tratar a los hombres que decidieron seguirle por respeto? No, no lo es. Ese es meramente el acto de un imbécil que busca doblegar a otros y verse superior ante ellos. —Hizo un gesto pensativo, que se gano una mirada muy significativa por parte de todos—. Si lo pensamos de manera analítica, podemos vislumbrar muchos malos ratos para estos llamados Mortifagos. Se verán sometidos a torturas como si de cerdos se tratasen por su propio _amo_ cuando este les vea incapaces, y luego saltara que es para darles una lección para que tengan en cuenta que él detesta las fallas. Una mera excusa que los imbéciles de seguro aceptaran.

Sabia a la perfección que se estaba metiendo en camisa de once balas al siquiera insultarles de manera directa/indirecta, pero que importaba si de esa manera lograba en si causar las dudas cuando todas sus predicciones comenzasen a hacerse realidad. Un plan bastante temerario debía decir.

—Bella Black, mucho gusto —se presunto con educación la que pronto terminaría como loca después de haber sufrido en Azkaban. Debía decir que se notaba bastante diferente a la Bellatrix que algún día se daría a conocer como la hermana de su madre, que por cierto, parecía realmente una muñeca desde la posición en la que la vislumbraba—. ¿Por qué dices que él es su Amo, y no Líder? —Draco volvió a asentir a modo de saludo.

—Señorita Black, eso es algo bastante simple de dilucidar. Como mi familia, muchas de las de ustedes se han visto ligada a la magia oscura. Y según tengo entendido, los Mortifagos llevan tatuados en su brazo la misma marca que queda en el aire cuando comenten sus viles actos de vandalismo. Creo que leí en algún periódico nacional la confesión de uno de sus Mortifagos—los demás asintieron. Draco tenía suerte de haber leído las noticias y haber dado con el tema aquella mañana—. La marca en el cielo se convoca con un hechizo llamado _Mosmorde_, y que se tiene que tener la Marca Oscura, como así le llamo al tatuaje aquel chico, para poder convocarla. Si eso es así, entonces indica un hechizo de unión sumisa entre el portador y quien la coloca. Prácticamente, este tal Lord Voldemort es el amo de todos aquellos que son tatuados. Por que imagino que es él quien les pone la Marca. Este tipo de hechizos oscuros tiende a actuar como una maldición cuando _El Amo_ así lo desea. De esta manera los mata si estos deciden traicionarle o les proporciona un dolor bastante agudo cuando son convocados o cuando él quiere castigarles.

El silencio quedo suspendido en la mesa de manera muy espesa. Los estudiantes de séptimo se miraron entre sí, bastante asustados y enojados a la vez. Draco sabía que no era con él. La información que les habia dado era tan verídica que era imposible dudar de ella con todas las pruebas remitidas.

—Por supuesto, si yo tuviese esa marca no iría contra él. Sería estúpido negarme cuando ya me encuentro hasta el cuello y no se encuentra nadie lo suficientemente poderoso como para detenerle. Simplemente le seguiría la corriente mientras el tiempo sea, reduciendo las muertes sin sentido… al menos hasta encontrar la manera de poder actuar libremente de la forma que mas me conviene. Ciertamente ninguno de esos sujetos puede ser un Slytherin, nosotros somos lo bastante inteligentes como para saber a la perfección que es lo que nos conviene. Y estar del lado de ese tipo no tiene ninguna ventaja para nosotros. —Sonrió, dándole un leve toque en la mano a un lívido Severus. Pareciera que el poco color que tenía se le hubiera esfumado de un solo soplo.

La conversación fue detenida debido a que el toque de queda estaba llegando a su punto. Se levanto de manera educada y jalo a Severus.

— ¿Podrías mostrarme el camino a Slytherin? Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo será mi Casa por lo que resta de mi último año. —Snape asintió, levantándose a paso monocromático y decaído. Draco sabía lo que habia hecho, lo tenía bastante en cuenta, pero necesitaría la ayuda de alguno de ellos en un momento dado. No podía darse el lujo de perder esa oportunidad. Quizás al final Obliviatara la memora de aquellos a los que habia hablado.

—Oh, joven Ewdrich—Dumbledore se les acerco cuando ya habían salido del Gran Comedor—. Lamento molestarle cuando ya iba en camino a su Sala Común. Quería hablar con usted ahora, pero eso podemos dejarlo para mañana. Es un mero asunto legal con algún documento que requiere de su firma. ¿En la mañana, después del desayuno, le parece bien? Esto es algo que creo que debe de hacer cuando ya esté más descansado. —Draco asintió, despidiéndose del director y encaminándose con Snape hacia las mazmorras. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso que quería el director. Cuando doblo en el final del corredor, un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Mientras se perdía al doblar el pasillo, logro vislumbrar la fija mirada de Potter sobre si. Ese chico parecía tener algo contra él.

—5—

Draco bostezo todavía con sueño. No habia podido dormir del todo bien en la noche, y menos cuando su padrino insistía en querer saber más acerca de él. Venga que el chico resultaba realmente curioso. Incluso le parecía linda esa actitud de Severus. Como le hubiese gustado que el Snape mayor no fuese tan huraño y cerrado. Pero bueno, nada se podía hacer. Las cosas eran como eran y no podían ser cambiadas. No del todo, al menos.

Iba de camino a la dirección. Dumbledore lo habia citado allí. Realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con el viejo… y mucho menos participar en sus planes. Pero todo fuese por el bien de su retorno a su época. ¿Sería acaso mejor permanecer en esa y no verse involucrado en las estupideces del Lord? Las cosas realmente se le habían puesto complicadas. _Deja de pensar_, se aconsejo, _después de todo es imposible quedarte cuando están en la misma situación que en tu época. A punto de ser inmiscuido en una guerra de la cual no quieres ser parte._

—Buen día, profesor. —Saludo al entrar en el despacho. El director le dio una calurosa bienvenida, ofreciéndole los usuales caramelos de limón, los cuales acepto gustoso. Ya le habia encontrado la gracia a los venditos dulces Muggle—. ¿Qué era lo que deseaba tratar conmigo?

—Bueno, mi muchacho. —Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento y dio una leve mirada de pena hacia Draco, cosa que lo dejo descolocado—. Como ya te habia dicho, iba a investigar sobre cómo te podríamos devolver a tu época. Y he cumplido, he investigado tu situación. —Suspiro de manera ausente, dejándole bastante preocupado. ¿Y si no podía volver? No se escuchaba tan mal, pero tampoco era algo muy bueno cuando ni siquiera constaba que existiese—. Pero hay un mero inconveniente en tu caso.

— ¿Acaso no puedo volver? —la preocupación se coló en su voz. Joder, su situación era tan buena como mala. El director negro de manera suave.

—No es que no puedas volver, mi muchacho. El problema viene siendo cuando puedes volver. —Volvió a sentarse, cruzando sus dedos bajo su nariz, apoyando los codos en el escritorio. Draco no lo comprendió, por lo que frunció el gesto en confusión—. De manera simple, digamos que por culpa de los hechizos que te trajeron a esta época te resultaría imposible volver a la tuya, puesto que jamás se planteo el viaje y los rituales e implementos necesarios para esto jamás fueron usados. Prácticamente perteneces a esta época.

—No puedo volver, ¿verdad?

—Como le dije, no es que no pueda, sino cuando puede. —Dumbledore se retiro los lentes y comenzó a limpiar los cristales de manera ausente, mirando hacia el techo. Draco masajeo sus sienes cuando un profundo dolor de cabeza amenazo con zarandearle el cerebro.

—Podría ser mas explicito, director. —Pidió, dejándose ir hacia atrás en el asiento.

—Como ya mencione, joven Ewdrich, usted es prácticamente de esta época, lo único que difiere en todo esto es que usted no consta como tal. Los hechizos que lo trajeron nunca tuvieron un temporizador para actuar de forma regresiva. Por lo que sólo existe una sola forma de que usted vuelva a su época. —El director se coloco de nuevo los lentes y le miro de forma un tanto divertida—. El yo de usted, de esta época, tiene que nacer. De esta forma al existir dos Malfoy de la misma constitución genética, la magia y las leyes físicas de la materia entraran en procesión. Dos seres iguales en mente, cuerpo, genética y núcleo mágico no pueden ocupar un mismo plano existencial. Podría decirse que en los gemelos esta ley entraría en procesión, pero como individuos estos son diferentes en algún cromosoma, por lo que las leyes jamás le afectaran. El caso no es el mismo con los viajeros del tiempo. Y mucho menos uno ilegal, que está aquí indefinidamente sin las debidas protecciones.

— ¿Debidas protecciones? —pregunto interesado. No todos los días te dan temas interesantes como ese.

—Cuando se usa un Giratiempo este incluye una barrera mágica alrededor de la persona, de manera que mientras se esté utilizando, y exista otro yo en el mismo plano, usted será una persona con una ligera diferencia en sus genes o núcleo de magia. De esta forma ambos pueden coexistir en el mismo plano sin ningún problema. Lo mismo se aplicaría en los viajes en el tiempo de grandes saltos.

—Le agradezco su ayuda, director. —Inclino la cabeza y se levanto. ¡Estaría casi dos malditos años atrapado en esa época! Las cosas no podían ser mejor—. Tendré que esperar entonces. Pase buen día.

—6—

—_Yo y mi maldita boca_—se reprendió al momento de salir de las escaleras que daban a la oficina del director. Había chocado con algo invisible en el mismo momento que las puertas se cerraban. Se habia detenido abruptamente y al parecer el que lo habia estado siguiendo fue tan torpe como para caerle encima. Tanteo el aire un momento, hasta que sus dedos rozaron la tela que tanto conocía. De un simple tirón dejo a la vista al bribón que le causo el dolor de culo—. James Potter. ¿Ahora te da por espiar conversaciones ajenas? Tsk, Tsk, gatito. Has hecho algo muy malo.

James frunció el ceño ante el mote y la reprimenda infantil.

—Yo no he escuchado nada.

— ¿Y esperas que me crea eso cuando las pruebas se presentan solas? —Meneo la capa invisible en sus manos—. Me has caído encima cuando salías de allí—apunto hacia la gárgola—. Lo que indica que estabas en el despacho del director escuchando algo que no te concernía en lo absoluto. ¿Qué debo de hacer contigo? —Sus ojos brillaron de manera siniestra. James trago en seco. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan indefenso ante alguien.

—Como te dije, yo no escuche nada. —Repitió, alzando orgullosa su cuadrada y firme barbilla—. El director sello la oficina y no pude entrar. Incluso la insonorizo. —Draco sonrió para sí.

—Entonces queda claro cuáles eran tus intenciones desde un principio, gatito. —James enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, de manera tan hermosa que Draco se encontró entretenido en lo bello que se veía.

James le arrebato la capa de invisibilidad: —Eso no importa, no escuche nada. ¡Y no me llames gatito, serpiente rastrera! —Se dispuso a retirarse, pero se giro, con el ceño fruncido—. Admito que me causas curiosidad. Ten en cuenta que James Potter jamás se queda con la duda de algo.

—Cuando quieras, minino. Grrr. —James volvió a tornarse rojo, por lo que decidió tomar medidas desesperadas. Salir corriendo. Draco, de alguna manera, se sintió muy bien. Quizás por que fuese un Potter al que estuvo molestando. Sonrió abiertamente, sintiendo la tención de las últimas palabras del director desaparecer mientras se estiraba. Si, quizás no fuese tan malo permanecer una temporada allí. Después de todo, tenía un nuevo juguete al cual explotarle toda la diversión—. Je~. Que rápido pueden cambiar las situaciones.

Recogió su mochila del suelo, colocándosela en el hombro derecho, y tomo camino hacia el aula de transformaciones, donde Severus debía de estar esperándole.

Quizás no fuera un mal ultimo año.


	4. Un día normal

**Shameblack**: Gracias, me alegro de que te gustase. A mi también me fascino la idea cuando me llego a la mente y no deje de trabajar en la trama desde que me inspire, de esta forma tengo un argumento bastante bueno para cada paso que doy. Espero sigas leyendo, gracias de nuevo.

**Un día normal**.

"_La vida es una ruleta, que gira y gira mientras se respira"._

Hogwarts, mazmorras, habitaciones de Slytherin.

08 /11/ 1978.

Un ronco y suave gruñido escapo de sus labios en el momento en que la alarma que había puesto la noche anterior comenzó a repiquetear en su cabeza, provocándole un ligero dolor. Tomo a tientas su varita, musitando con suavidad el hechizo que detenía ese infernal ruido. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, dejando la varita en la mesilla de noche, adaptándose a la suave luz de la ventana artificial de la habitación, que estaba al fondo, simulando ser la salida hacia un espacioso balcón con vista al jardín. Realmente no encontraba diferencia entre_ esa_ habitación, y la que ocupaba en su propio tiempo. Aunque lo único anómala en su tiempo era que él, particularmente, tuviera una habitación propia. Privilegio que le era sólo otorgado a los de séptimo grado y a los prefectos desde sexto. Bostezo quedamente, retirando las sabanas, estirándose un poco antes de ponerse en pie. El cuarto no tenía mucho que se dijese, era una habitación 2x2 m2, con baño propio. Decorada a la antigua.

Una cama con doseles verdes, con dos pequeñas mesitas a los costados; un armario de caoba laqueada, protegido con un hechizo para que la madera no se pudriera y un pequeño escritorio, con lo indispensable para hacer sus tareas.

—Mierda —musito con voz patosa. La cabeza le dolía un poco y mover el cuerpo se le hacia un poco pesado. La noche anterior se la había pasado charlando con Severus sobre cosas triviales, entre una que otra copa de Hidromiel y Cervezas de Mantequilla que este tenía bajo su cama. Ilegales, por supuesto. Una leve sonrisa se estiro en sus labios por ello. ¿Quién diría que el honorable profesor de pociones introdujera mercancía ilegal en sus años de colegiatura? Eso era algo que aun no se creía.

Con pasos lentos, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, retirándose las prendas del pijama de seda oscuro que tenia puesto. Esa mañana le tocaban las primeras clases, puesto que el día anterior simplemente estuvo para, según los profesores, adaptarse al sistema de enseñanza ingles. Sólo por seguridad tomaría aquellas que lo llevarían a la carrera de Pocionista, o en su defecto, a la de Sanador o Auror; que eran los trabajos mas remunerados de la época según su investigación. Que consistió en interrogar a un casi borracho Snape, que soltaba prenda como si lengua no tuviese. Quería tener sus posibilidades abiertas ya que tendría que estar casi dos años allí. Al menos eso le ayudaría a tener lo básico en la carrera de la que gustase para cuando volviera y decidiera su propio futuro. Tendría además que buscar empleo, necesitaba de algo con lo que sustentarse hasta nacer en ese tiempo. No podía estar mucho tiempo bajo el ala del anciano director. No era algo que le conviniera. Y mucho menos cuando lo que buscaba era escapar de esa guerra que amenazaba cada vez con estar más cerca.

Sus planes serian simples y concretos: se iría a Estados Unidos. Nada podía salir mal en eso, puesto que para la sociedad mágica misma él provenía de allí. Sólo era cuestión de decir que sus anteriores problemas, los que orillaron a su imaginaria familia a vivir en Inglaterra, se habían resuelto y podían volver sin ningún problema. Era simplemente magnifico, como lo era él mismo.

—Así tendré más que asegurada mi vida en esta estúpida guerra. —Dijo de forma lacónica, sintiendo lo relajante del agua bajando por su cuerpo. Estaba ya en la regadera, con su cabeza mirando hacia arriba, con los ojos cerrados. Según las informaciones que tenia, adquiridas en su tiempo por parte de Historia de la Magia, la guerra no explotaría sino hasta dentro de menos de año y medio. Eso le daría la leve posibilidad de encontrar un empleo de medio tiempo en cualquier sitio. Si hacia bien su parte, en menos de tres meses tendría el dinero suficiente como para comprar un pasaporte mágico con sus datos falsificados, en el callejón Knocktourn, y el suficiente para adquirir un traslador internacional de forma legal en el Ministerio de Magia—. ¡Joder! Lo que hay que hacer para sobrevivir. —Bufo mientras se restregaba el cuerpo con algo de rudeza—. Quizás debería de hacer lo mismo cuando vuelva si aquí me sale todo bien. A la mierda la fortuna Malfoy. Mi vida y libertad son más preciadas que esa estúpida genealogía implantada por esa banda de inútiles.

Luego de darse el baño, secar su ahora cabello de mediana longitud y darle el cuidado personal requerido a su bello y casi adulto rostro, salió con renovadas fuerzas. Se puso con pulcritud su nuevo uniforme y, cuidando de que la cresta de Slytherin estuviera orgullosamente expuesta, salió camino hacia el Gran Comedor. Necesitaba primero el horario, el cual se le entregaría ese día por el profesor Slughorn, quien había olvidado dárselo el día anterior, para así saber que clase le tocaba después del desayuno. Luego, quizás, iría a molestar a Potter y compañía. Por alguna extraña razón se le antojaba hacer eso. Tal vez porque así aparentaba normalidad en todo ese caótico enredo que era ahora su vida. ya que el molestar a Harry Potter siempre fue su insana manera de sacar la molesta opresión que siempre se instalaba en su pecho luego de que recibía una de las cartas en que su padre anunciaba su pronta iniciación con los Mortifagos. Algo que naturalmente se había convertido en su hobby particular.

—Buenos días, Ewdrich—saludo Severus, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Estaba en la Sala Común, sentado en uno de los sofás individuales, cerca de la extinta chimenea. Draco asintió hacia él, con una pequeña sonrisa bailoteándole en los labios. Severus alzo una de sus oscuras cejas—. ¿Qué te causa gracia, si puedo preguntar?

—Oh, nada, mi_ querido_ Snape. Simplemente me preguntaba como un estudiante _tan honorable como tú_ pudo traer de contrabando todas esas bebidas exóticas hacia el castillo sin ser descubierto por ninguno de los docentes.

—Fuera sarcasmo, vil víbora, que bien que disfrutaste en tu bienvenida de mi reserva. —Draco amplio una gran sonrisa, bastante complacida. Aquel humor negro existía desde antes de ser profesor. Snape bufo, antes de sonreírle con chulería y prepotencia—. Será mejor que subamos a por nuestro desayuno. No queremos llegar tarde en tu _real_ primer día, ¿verdad?

—Oh, por Circe, eso sería impensable, mi estimado Snape. ¿Crees que soy del tipo de personas que deja plantados a todos sus fans? No puedo dejar que todas esas miradas escrutadoras y llenas de odio que esperan verme morir lenta y agónicamente se pierdan por mi falta de _caballerosidad_. —Severus soltó una limpia carcajada, acompañado por la suave risa de Draco. Después de calmarse un poco, Snape hizo un exagerado gesto de servilismo, indicándole el camino hacia la salida. Draco respondió con una leve y elegante inclinación antes de alzar su aristocrática nariz. Luego de sonreírse con complicidad, ambos salieron de la Sala Común entre uno que otro oscuro comentario.

Todo bajo la atenta e intensa mirada de un grupo bastante curioso de Slytherin's.

—7—

James frunció el ceño al verle entrar acompañado de Snivellus, como encantaban decirle los Gryffindor al serio Snape, en una actitud bastante cercana y comprometedora. De alguna manera, esa actitud tan_ amistosa_ que esos dos tenían tan sólo a poco menos de dos días de conocerse no le gustaba para nada. ¡Él lo había salvado de una muerte segura! ¿Y cómo le pagaba? Ignorándole e insultándole para defender a una vil rata de laboratorio. Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba torturando con el tenedor a los huevos revueltos, murmurando frases de muerte ininteligibles para cierto Slytherin de cabello negro.

—James, ¿en verdad te encuentras bien? —Pregunto Remus, un tanto asustado ante las muecas para nada lindas que hacia su mejor amigo. James chasqueo la lengua al percatarse de la forma en que Severus murmuraba algo en el oído de Ewdrich. ¿Quién coño se creía ese inepto haciendo eso?

—Sí, me encuentro perfectamente. —El duro y frio tono, con la endurecida mandíbula acompañada de unos refulgentes ojos castaños, difería bastante de lo dicho. Sirius, que era el tercer integrante de los _infames_ Merodeadores, cruzo una preocupante mirada con Lupin. Ambos habían visto bastante extraña la hostil forma de comportarse de James, y más porque este se comportaba un poco indiferente con la pelirroja que desde hacía años le traía loco. No era nada común eso.

—Pues tus huevos revueltos no piensan lo mismo. ¡Hermano, baja esos humos! Ni que fuese tan importante eso que tiene tu humor como el de una Veela con celos. —Una mirada fulminante de parte de James casi lo hace atragantarse. Alzo con rapidez las manos al aire, a modo de defensa—. ¡Calma, soldado! Que hasta parece que me has enviado al paredón de los condenados para el beso del Dementor. Sólo fue un mero comentario.

—Lo siento…—suspiro luego de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Dejo caer su tenedor, ocultando su rostro en sus manos con algo de cansancio. Sirius y Remus volvieron a verse con preocupación. Algo le ocurría, y ellos, como sus mejores amigos, debían darle apoyo. O al menos inmiscuir la nariz en eso que tenía con los pelos de punta al siempre tan calmado Prongs —. Gracias a cierto rubio oxigenado me siento demasiado temperamental desde ayer.

— ¿Malfoy? —pregunto Remus, con tacto.

—_No_, el _otro _rubio prepotente. —Indico, apuntando hacia Ewdrich y Severus. Sirius torció el gesto de manera extrañada y Remus simplemente parpadeo, confundido.

—A ver, James, ¿de dónde conoces tú al nuevo? —James alzo la mirada, con un brillo bastante extraño en ella.

—Ya se los había dicho el otro día, ¿recuerdan? El chico extraño que me encontré casi muerto cerca del Lago. Es él… —Ambos asintieron, dirigiéndose miradas bastante inusuales—. El muy cabron me trata de a las patadas con sólo verme. ¡Le salve la vida! ¿Y me lo agradece? Pues no… El muy bastardo la tiene tan pagada de sí mismo. Como todo Slytherin hijo de puta. —Tanto Sirius como Remus abrieron la boca ligeramente, sin saber que decir. Era la primera vez que veían a James, aparte de tan mal humor, maldiciendo tanto. Y todo por una mera persona. James, por su parte, simplemente recordaba el incidente del día anterior. Se sentía tan avergonzado de sí mismo al permitir que le descubrieran con tanta facilidad.

Además de que golpeaba con demasiada fuerza su orgullo el haber salido corriendo por el tono coqueto de aquel bastardo. ¡Pero es que no se lo esperaba! No es como si alguien no se le hubiese insinuado antes; tenia montones de chicas y chicos que morirían por acostarse con él, y que siempre buscaban la manera de llamar su atención. Quizás el problema radicaba en que era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía con tanta seguridad en sí mismo, y que parecía controlar la situación de principio a fin. O quizás era por ser el primer Slytherin que hacia ese tipo de cosas con él, puesto que todos los de esa Casa evitaban por cualquier medio caer rendidos ante su encanto. Aunque realmente no les funcionara del todo.

La única razón por la que seguían castos y puramente oscuros era porque él no se antojaba de cogérselos. ¿Qué había de diferente en ese chico? No lo comprendía, pero había algo en él que de cierta forma le atraía. Era un misterio andante, y a él, por ser un Potter en toda regla, le atraían todos los misterios. Más el revelar sus secretos. Y ese chico parecía tener muchos, y bastante interesantes.

—A ver, de nuevo, ¿James, estas completamente seguro de estar bien? Mira que podemos ir a la enfermería para que te revisen (_y den pastillas anti estrés_). —Murmuro Sirius, diciéndole lo último en tono bajo a Remus, quien asintió en acuerdo al ver la tosca sonrisa, entre oscura y divertida, de su amigo. James se giro hacia ellos, sonriéndoles como siempre hacia, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Me encuentro excelente. Ya se me paso lo que sea que me haya dado. —Desestimo, volviendo al desayuno—. Más bien, ¿alguno ha recibido correo de Peter? Desde que fue llamado por sus padres no he recibido nada de él. Y eso que acostumbra siempre enviarnos una carta por semana cuando está en su casa.

—Nah… De seguro sus padres le están haciendo las usuales reprimendas que tienden a darle por su aparente _inepto rendimiento académico_. Ya nos contara lo que le pasa cuando regrese. —Con un asentimiento, se sumergieron en una amena conversación sobre la temporada de Quidditch. De vez en cuando, cuando los demás no lo notaban, James enviaba fugaces miradas a los dos Slytherin que le tenían de mal humor.

—8—

Draco sonrió para sí mismo cuando volvió a sentir aquella intensa mirada clavarse en su nuca cual daga envenenada. La había estado sintiendo desde el desayuno, y lo había estado persiguiendo durante todas las clases que le habían tocado: Transformaciones, Historia de la Magia, y ahora en Pociones dobles con el profesor Slughorn. Y no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de quién era, mucho menos cuando Severus recibía el mismo número de incontables amenazas de las miradas que James Potter le enviaba a su persona.

Slughorn estaba explicando, torpemente a su parecer, el uso de la Poción Multijugos. No era algo de lo que debiera estar muy atento, puesto que ya la conocía de antemano. Después de todo, el que sería el mejor Maestro de Pociones en un futuro no muy lejano estaba sentado a su lado. Cuando volvió a sentir el leve cosquilleo en su nuca, se giro con suavidad hacia el lado de los Gryffindor, precisamente donde James se sentaba. Sus miradas chocaron de manera titánica, en una forma bastante retadora por parte de ambos. Antes de voltear al frente, le guiño un ojo de manera coqueta, logrando que el tan orgulloso león se ruborizara.

—Señor Ewdrich, ya que parece tan interesado en mi clase…—Draco alzo una ceja, sin prestarle real atención. Algunos Gryffindor rieron con burla al escuchar dichas palabras, y los Slytherin le dieron una leve mirada entrecerrada—, ¿puede explicar para que se usa la Poción Multijugos?

—Por supuesto, profesor—respondió con cinismo, desplegando toda la arrogancia que tenía—. La Poción Multijugos es una poción muy complicada de elaborar que permite al bebedor tomar la apariencia de otra persona, ya sea utilizando cabello, uñas o cualquier otro objeto de parte del cuerpo de la persona en que se convertirá. Está diseñada para usarse con humanos; no funciona con animales o medio–humanos. —Slughorn asintió complacido—. Pero ese no es ciertamente el caso. Yo mismo he podido comprobar que esta opción, si bien no funciona a la perfección, logra cierta simetría en caso de querer convertirse en un animal. Convertiría al que la bebe en algo más parecido a un humanoide.

—Bastante interesante, señor Ewdrich. Su deducción es bastante acertada. 20 puntos para Slytherin. —El profesor sonrió calculador. Draco torció un poco el gesto al notar eso, no sabiendo que esperarse del rechoncho hombre. El profesor continúo la clase, colocando la receta en el pizarrón y dándoles los instrumentos para prepararla.

—El profesor Slughorn tiende a organizar pequeñas fiestas sociales aquí en el colegio. —Murmuro Severus en tono confidencial—. Las hace para extender sus lazos entre las personas influyentes. Sólo invita a aquellos que tengan algo de lo que él se haya interesado. Y parece que se ha interesado en ti. Quizás te invite.

—Declinare de inmediato dicha oferta. —Dijo con cierto tono asqueado. Severus alzo sus cejas, dándole una mirada escéptica—. No soy de los que gustan tal tipo de eventos sociales. Es más, después de que mis padres me obligaban a acompañarlos a todas esas fiestas de círculos políticos desarrolle cierta aversión a ellas. —Draco dejo de trabajar para darle una mirada teatral de abatimiento—. Por cierto, Snape, coloca un hechizo de protección alrededor de ti y tu caldero. Creo que cierto _gatito_ tramara algo contra nosotros. —Le hizo un suave gesto hacia James, quien estaba inusitadamente tranquilo, colocando una de esas caras de ángel que pretendían no romper ni un plato. Severus asintió, haciendo en el acto lo pedido.

Ni diez minutos después de eso, sintieron como varios conjuros se desvanecían silenciosos en sus protecciones, haciéndoles sonreír zorrunamente al imaginarse que cara tenía en ese momento Potter al saberse timado por ellos. La clase transcurrió con normalidad, obviando el hecho de los tantos fallidos intentos de James de querer arruinar su trabajo. Al final ambos habían ganado cincuenta puntos para Slytherin.

Lastimosamente, habían tenido la desgracia de toparse con los Merodeadores fuera de clase. Los alumnos que pasaban por el pasillo, y algunos de Slytherin y Gryffindor que se habían quedado alrededor, los observaban interesados, como si esperasen a que comenzara una lucha inusitada de poder entre ellos: —Vaya, Snivellus, ¿ahora eres puta particular del nuevo? Que rápido cambias de gustos y de dueño.

A Severus los ojos se le achicaron, claro signo de haberse ofendido a niveles insospechados. Draco sospecho que aquello terminaría bastante mal cuando noto a Black, detrás de Potter, con la varita lista para atacar por si Snape intentaba algo. El hombre lobo, por el contrario, se mantenía impassito, mirándolos a todos con cierta resignación. Antes de que Severus dijese algo, le dio una mirada cómplice, que este entendió de inmediato.

—Oh, Merlín, Potter. Nunca creí que fueses tan _celoso_. Si simplemente me hubieses dicho que te gustaba tanto Severus —paso una mano por el cuello del aludido, dándole una mirada significativa a James. Varias risas se escucharon alrededor mientras el ceño de Potter, quien estaba ofendido por tal replica, se fruncía al punto de fusionar sus cejas—. Sólo somos amigos, descuida. No intentare nada _malo_ con él. Pero dudo mucho que mi amigo aquí presente sienta lo mismo por ti. Deberías de intentarlo un poco más duro. No es bueno estar _celándolo_ por los pasillos…

— ¡Tu!... — James temblaba ante las risas a su alrededor, iracundo. Sirius no podía decir nada. La replica había sido tan perfecta que no tenía nada con que devolver la ofensa.

— ¿Sí, yo qué? —Potter guardo silencio, mordiéndose de manera salvaje el labio inferior. Draco hasta juro que su cabeza iba a explotar del coraje contenido. Ese Potter tenía menos aguante que el de su tiempo. Sonrió de forma oscura—. Oh, no, no, no. Ni lo pienses. Yo no soy plato de segunda mesa, Potter. Si mi amigo aquí no quiere nada contigo eso no significa que yo tenga que reemplazarlo. Mira que fresco nos resultaste ser. Pero ni creas que me tendrás en tu cama. Desvergonzado—hizo un gesto teatral, ocultando su rostro de tal manera que sólo James pudiera verlo, dándole un leve guiño coqueto y un suave beso al aire que termino con todo. Potter enrojeció, pero no de enojo, dio media vuelta y se marcho con sus amigos a una velocidad impresionante.

—9—

Severus reía a carcajada limpia, desparramado en el sofá largo de la sala común. Después de haber comido algo en el Gran Comedor, habían bajado a descansar la hora y media que les era dada antes del inicio del próximo periodo. Se había tirado allí a reír nada más llegar a la Sala Común, dejando bastante impresionado a Draco y a todo aquel que conociera al serio chico. Snape no era de los que soltaba carcajadas largas y duraderas como aquella.

Después de aplacar un poco su risa, Snape se sentó, carraspeando algo avergonzado en el acto. Dejando a Draco bastante divertido.

—Lo siento, pero es que fue increíble. Es la primera vez que veo a Potter tan ofendido y sin palabras en los siete años que llevo aquí. Nadie les había hecho frente como lo has hecho tú hoy. Tienes todo mi respeto. ¡Oh, por Merlín, como me hubiese encantado retratarlo! Hubiese sido algo para la posteridad—de alguna manera le gusto ver esa expresión tan risueña en su padrino. El hombre no era de los que se divertían de esa manera. Más bien era de lo que disfrutaban de sonrisas escuetas y largos tragos de Whisky de Fuego. Todo eso y más en la comodidad de su oficina.

—No ha sido nada—modestia aparte. Severus torció el gesto de manera burlona—. Es cierto. No ha sido la gran cosa. Simplemente le he dejado en su puesto. Mira que venir a molestar en el momento menos oportuno. Para mí que siente algún tipo de atracción hacia ti, Snape.

Severus hizo un gesto asqueado ante la insinuación: —Sin insultos, por favor. Bebería lava hirviendo primero antes de que ese retorcido pensamiento tuyo se hiciese realidad. —Declaro, encogiéndose con un escalofrió—. Potter está interesado en Evans, y porque cree que me gusta, y ella es como una amiga de la infancia, cree que se la intento arrebatar cuando me cruzo de casualidad con ella. Es un obsesivo. La pobre chica tiene que soportar su acoso a diario.

Draco alzo una ceja ante eso. Jamás se imagino que su padrino hubiese sido amigo de la infancia de la madre de su más acérrimo némesis del colegio. Aunque tampoco era algo de lo cual sorprenderse, él desconocía muchas cosas de la infancia de sus padres y padrino. Cuando se dispuso a ponerse cómodo en el sofá, ambos fueron interrumpidos por Lucius y compañía. Draco lo observo de manera indiferente.

— ¿Desean algo, damas, caballeros? —ellos simplemente dieron un asentimiento a modo de saludo, el cual tanto él como Severus respondieron. Snape parecía un poco nervioso.

—Veo que han hecho… buenas migas. —_Oh, por Circe, ¿son eso celos lo que acaso detecto?_, se dijo incrédulo. Severus bufo ante el comentario, dándole una mirada de pistola a su padre.

—No puedo negarlo. Es bastante cómodo y divertido hablar con Snape. —Se encogió de hombros, cruzando las piernas. A diferencia de los otros, que parecían profesarle algún tipo respeto al que sería su padre, él no se amedrantaría en su persona_. Un Malfoy es orgulloso y altivo ante todo, incluso ante ellos mismos_. Las palabras que una vez le dijo le llegaron con suavidad, haciéndolo sonreír antes de desplegar su altivo porte. Entre los presentes se encontraba el grupo que se había presentado en la mesa cuando fue seleccionado, y algunas más, entre ellos los Lestrange y su propia madre —. Como dije, ¿desean algo de mí?

—Simplemente saludar, Ewdrich. Nada más. —Volvió a tomar la palabra su padre, con tono entre neutro y amenazante por la manera en que se dirigía a su persona. Draco sonrió de lado, causando cierto escalofrió en los presentes.

—Mucho gusto a todos. —Asintió de forma educada —. Vamos, joven Malfoy. ¿A que realmente ha venido? No pensara que me creeré el que simplemente haya venido hasta aquí para saludarme junto con… sus amigos, ¿verdad? Eso no es algo que un Malfoy haga sin un propósito claramente oculto. Estoy bastante informado sobre su familia.

—No sé si deba sentirme honrado o preocuparme por eso. —Declaro, invocando uno de los sillones individuales para sentarse. Todos los demás hicieron lo propio.

—Tómelo como mejor le plazca. —Le guiño el ojo, creando cierta desconfianza.

—Lo tomare por un cumplido, pues. —Lucius le miro de forma intensa—. Vallamos al punto a tratar, joven Ewdrich. Al parecer, por lo que conversamos la otra vez en el Comedor, tengo la ligera sospecha de que usted sabe más de lo que aparenta con respecto al tema de los Mortifagos y su líder.

—Amo—le corrigió de forma impertinente.

—_Amo_—mascullo de forma ruda y asqueada por el término—. Como decía, parece que usted conoce sobre ellos con cierto detalle omitido que dio a revelar entre sus palabras aquella noche. ¿Es usted acaso un opositor o es quizás un allegado de _él_?

—Me ofende, joven Malfoy. —Exclamo teatralmente ofendido, con una sonrisa que difería mucho de estar hablando en serio—. No, ninguna de las dos, joven Malfoy. Aunque tiene razón en que se mas de lo que aparento. Pero no por eso he de interferir en los asuntos de otros. Simplemente doy mi punto de vista a conocer ante los demás. Lo que decidan hacer es y siempre será de su total elección. ¿Puedo preguntar el porqué de este interrogatorio?

Lucius y los otros se miraron entre ellos, asintiendo de forma convencida.

—A su opinión personal, joven Ewdrich, ¿cómo sería posible para estos llamados Mortifagos salirse de toda esta… _situación_?


	5. El primer paso

**El primer Paso.**

"We're gonna burn your city,

Gonna bring your system down:

I'm gonna drown my pity,

Turn this to a ghost town.

And when you know there's nothing left,

You're gonna run like all the rest;

Pack your bags and turn your back on all the friends you had left".

Fragmento de: Los Mortifagos.

Hogwarts, Sala Común de **S**lytherin, mismo día.

08/11/1978.

Por la gran sorpresa que suponía dicha pregunta, la respuesta más elocuente a aquellas inquisitivas miradas fue el alzar con delicadeza una de sus rubias cejas, cargadas de contrariedad e intriga. Realmente no se había esperado eso de ellos. Bien podía decir que su idea de inculcarles grandes dudas sobre sus posiciones actuales en los Círculos Mortifagos había dado frutos, aunque no de la manera que esperaba. ¿Qué coño no se había explicado bien la ultima vez? Su actuar era para no crear un vacio de historia que provocase grandes cambios. O ninguno. Tal tipo de cosas supondría la desaparición de ciertas personas y de ciertos puntos que posiblemente arremeterían contra su nacimiento y el de muchos otros. Algo que quería evitar a toda costa. Suspiro, sopesando las miles de maneras que tenia de salir de ese problema con sutileza. El único problema era que ellos también habían empleado la sutileza para plantear dicha pregunta sin verse inmiscuidos más que como un grupo de curiosos que conocen a un Mortifago con dichos deseos.

Después de largos y tensos minutos en silencio, se digno a responder. A fin de cuentas, la Mosmorde era algo que él mismo se había avocado a investigar desde que supo cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones del Lord para con la sociedad mágica. No quería portar la Marca, pero tenía conciencia en que su padre lo obligaría a tomarla si llegaba a negarse, por lo que nacieron las medidas desesperadas si el caso llegaba a ser.

—Primero quiero que entiendan que la Mosmorde no es una marca de la que se puedan librar con facilidad una vez ya se tiene tatuada en la piel. —Expreso con tranquilidad, cruzando las piernas con elegancia, colocando de modo casual las manos entrelazadas sobre su rodilla expuesta. El tono que había empleado era uno que les daba la seguridad de que él estaba tratando el tema como algo vanamente expuesto, un tema simple entre _amigos_. Severus, que estaba a su lado, hizo un leve mohín de disgusto ante sus palabras. _Quizás_, pensó, _por saberse inmiscuido en algo que perdió sentido y lógica luego de que expuse como serian sus vidas frente al Lord. Sin escapatoria más que la muerte luego de que juraron fidelidad eterna aun sin saberlo_—. Se crea a partir de un hechizo muy complejo, antiguo y muy oscuro. Era algo que se empleaba por los magos Lores a mediados de la Edad Media para marcar a sus siervos, y asegurar de este modo su _lealtad_ hacia su persona. Por supuesto que la forma de esta y la manera en que era empleada difieren un tanto de la que es usada hoy día como La Marca Oscura por Voldemort y sus seguidores. La actual posee cierto número de modificaciones, Pero en síntesis siguen siendo lo mismo.

—Por el modo en que lo ha puesto, joven Ewdrich, parece que dice que para estos Mortifagos existe una salida, una bastante peligrosa y sin modo alguno de salir airado de las repercusiones acarreadas por tomarla. ¿Acaso me equivoco? —Expuso Bella, con un temperamento meramente controlado. Su temple impasible pero sus ojos refulgiendo cual llamas oscuras. Parecía ansiosa de querer saltar y comenzar a maldecir cualquier cosa que cruzase por su lado. Draco la entendía, después de todo él también poseía sangre Black, y un Black, al igual que un Malfoy, jamás se arrodilla ante la escoria o cualquier otra cosa. Antes de que los murmullos llenos de especulaciones innecesarias continuaran, Draco alzo un poco una mano, sin cambiar su postura, con un aura de dominio excepcional, deteniéndoles en el proceso.

—Tiene razón, señorita Black. Existe una salida para estos Mortifagos si lo que desean es liberarse de ese cruel destino que les espera. La Marca en si no puede ser borrada. No a menos que ocurran dos factores poco probables y muy poco fiables: que el amo los libere por propia voluntad, o que el amo muera. De ambas formas la Marca Oscura desaparecerá sin dejar rastro de haber existido sobre ellos. Pero… —volvió a alzar la mano, esta vez deteniendo a uno de los hermanos Lestrange, que parecía ansioso de preguntar algo. Paseo con ligereza la mirada entre los presentes, tratando de grabar sus facciones y sus cambios. Los rostros de todos expresaban desagrado ante la mención de la palabra "amo", algo que no podían ocultar pese a todo su autocontrol. Era indigno, después de todo, rebajarse a tal grado; como si de elfos esperando ordenes se tratasen —. Existe una tercera opción, que es la más arriesgada. En esta ponen en directo peligro sus vidas y la de sus familiares si no se logra tener éxito. —Ellos simplemente se limitaron a asentir, curiosos de conocer la opción que suponía tanto riesgo—. Los Mortifagos que desean ser libres simplemente deben… cambiar de _amo_.

—Pero, joven Ewdrich, ¿no había dicho usted mismo que sólo se lograría ser libre con el permiso del que actúa como amo? —inquirió Narcisa, con voz suave y cantarina. Draco sonrió, a su pesar, con una expresión dulce. Después de todo era su madre, la que lo trataba siempre como el ser más especial en su propio mundo. Un leve brillo de recelo en los ojos de Lucius le advirtió, por lo que recompuso su habitual rostro lleno de diversión.

—Así es, señorita Black. Y en esta ocasión no hay excepción, es lo mismo; todo depende del actual amo. Y, claro está, que tanta convicción e ingenio posean estos Mortifagos que buscan ser libres. —Guardo silencio, colocando una amena sonrisa en sus labios. Debía admitirlo, aun siendo la primera vez que hacia algo de esa índole (las reuniones de Slytherin en su tiempo eran bastante aburridas), le agradaba la sensación que dejaba ser el centro en algo tan importante como eso. Cuando volvió a enfocarse en todos, pudo notar la ansiedad brillar con sutileza. Incluso Severus se notaba un tanto inquieto—. Esta tercera opción era un mero formalismo en la Edad Medieval entre los feudos. Cuando un Lord hacia un regalo a otro con el mismo estatus, a veces incluían a algunos de sus siervos. Se redactaba un contrato mágico en el que aparecían los nombres de los sirvientes que eran entregados y la firma, tanto como una gota de sangre, del actual dueño de los mismos. Quien recibía dicho regalo meramente debía firmar y confirmar con una gota de su sangre el trato. De esta manera la Marca de los vasallos cambiaba y se transformaba en la de su actual dueño.

—Entonces sería una opción no viable puesto que si la Marca cambia nos pondríamos en evidencia. —Cavilo Ethán Nott con voz baja y queda. Draco asintió ante la confirmación de algo que prácticamente les había dejado claro.

—Por eso es que es un arma de doble filo. La Marca no debe desaparecer, puesto que sus familias serian vistas como un peligro para Voldemort, lo que acarrearía serias consecuencias para todos ustedes. Y por el contrario, debe dejar de existir puesto que de todas formas, si son atrapados, la desgracia y el deshonor serian participes de aquí a un tiempo más en sus vidas y las de sus familias, hundiéndolas hasta hacerlas desaparecer. Ese es el lado peligroso de esta decisión… —suspiro y relajo su postura, dejando que los otros adquirieran un poco mas de tranquilidad con ese gesto. Aunque no lo quisieran mostrar, estaban bastante tensos—. La ventaja que poseerían esos Mortifagos que buscan libertad es que ya no existen este tipo de prácticas, por lo que los Lores y sus Marcas han dejado de prevalecer en la sociedad. La Marca que utiliza Voldemort es una hecha de propia invención, con un propósito bastante simple: mantenerlos bajo su control.

— ¿Qué es lo que se requiere para este cambio de… _amo_? —pregunto Severus, con una mirada decidida y muy intensa. Los ojos de Draco brillaron esplendorosos al ver a su padrino tan lleno de convicción. Debía admitirlo, le encantaba ese Severus Snape.

—Deben ser precisos los elementos para lograr hacer esto sin ser descubiertos. Primero, necesitan a alguien que no haya sido marcado, y que pertenezca a una familia de sangre pura. De esta manera el cambio adquirirá más sentido. Segundo, deben de tener en cuenta que cuando se realice el cambio deben estar presentes las siguientes clausulas en el contrato: La Marca permanecerá igual; su función será la misma; se implementara en esta una función de ocultación para cuando el nuevo amo lo requiera, sin importar el tiempo que tome su activación desde la orden dada. —Los murmullos entre ellos se iniciaron de manera suave. Era comprensible su agitación. Allí estaba la puerta a una posibilidad que habían esperado, pero estaba aun presente la parte más dificultosa de la labor—. Como comprenderán, lo difícil en esta tarea es engañar al actual amo para que firme por propia voluntad. Aquí entra la cuestión, ¿esos Mortifagos tendrán la convicción necesaria para alcanzar el objetivo final?

La conversación termino en el momento que la alarma que había puesto en su cabeza comenzó a sonar. Las clases de la tarde darían inicio. Después de despedirse, ayudando a Severus a levantarse, salieron de la Sala Común, dejando a un grupo de Slytherin entre la espada y la pared.

—10—

Tercer piso, Salón de Transformaciones.

15/11/1978.

Draco desvió con discreción su vista hacia la menuda y elegante figura de su futuro padre, que estaba a unos cuantos asientos más adelante, al lado de Regulus Black, conversando entre leves e inentendibles murmullos; procurando controlar el movimiento de sus labios para no ser descubiertos. Por su parte, él y Severus gustaban de estar entre los lugares más apartados en dicha clase, al fondo, en la esquina sur, puesto que siempre hablaban en voz baja y sabían del buen oído de la profesora McGonagall. Era mejor no arriesgarse a ser descubiertos por nimiedades como lo eran los viles y hoscos comentarios contra algunos alumnos y profesores que gustaban de expresar.

Su expresión era un poco seria, contraria a la que usualmente utilizaba en esos momento de paz. Había casi transcurrido una semana desde aquel día en que le pidieron consejo para liberarse de La Marca. No le molesto aconsejarles, pero desde ese día estos se mostraban un tanto recelosos con su persona, como si le evaluaran. _Deja eso ya, Draco_, se dijo un tanto nervioso, _no es como si pensaran seleccionarte a ti. ¿Quién coño te manda a abrir la boca?_ Hizo un leve mohín de desagrado cuando evoco nuevamente la conversación que le provocaba escalofríos.

Admitía, muy a su pesar, que había obrado demasiado mal al haber hablado sobre La Marca y como librarse de ella. Puede que esto fuese una ventaja en algún momento, pero también supondría la muerte de alguno de ellos si llegaban a descubrirles. _Yo y mi maldita boca_, se reprendió, frunciendo un tanto el ceño.

— ¡Hey, Ewdrich, las clases ya terminaron! —Informo Severus, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido por su poca atención. Los estudiantes ya estaban saliendo del salón y la profesora ya había desaparecido en su usual forma Animaga de gata—. ¿Te ocurre algo? Desde hace rato que te veo perdido. —Draco salió de sus pensamientos, sonriendo de lado.

—Por supuesto que no, mi querido Snape. Simplemente me estaba preguntando si la profesora McGonagall utiliza implementos sadomasoquistas en las vagas sesiones que tiene con el director en su oficina. —En verdad lo intento, pero no pudo reprimir la carcajada en el momento en que Severus puso una cara de horror total ante tal escena formada en su cabeza. Luego de recuperarse del shock, lo miro entre ofendido y asqueado.

—Muy graciosito, ¿eh? Ten por seguro que esta noche muy malas pesadillas me acompañaran en mi velado sueño. —Reprimió a duras penas un escalofrió—. Será mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar al Gran Comedor, o te aseguro que Crabbe y Goyle se terminaran todo antes de que lleguemos.

Draco soltó una risilla mientras recogía sus cosas. Le gustaba molestar a Severus. Se había convertido en su segunda pasión en esa época. La primera, claro estaba, era sacar de quicio a Potter y su sequito de tontos. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿dónde estaba Potter? Era raro no recibir una de sus acosadoras intervenciones después de clases. Frunció el ceño. Debía andarse con cuidado; las tontas bromas de los Merodeadores se habían hecho más sutiles con el pasar de los días.

Hizo un vago gesto de desagrado al recordar la última bromita de Potter. Lo habían dejado en vergüenza frente a todo el Gran Comedor a él y a todos los Slytherin. Y, como siempre le había asegurado su padrino en su tiempo, el director se había hecho el desentendido, alegando no conocer la identidad de los Merodeadores. _Sí, como no_, murmuro sarcástico, rodando los ojos, _como si el maldito viejo no se enterara de hasta lo que se hace en los baños_. Un leve cosquilleo en su lengua le volvió a recordar el momento en que se había convertido en un lanzallamas humano. Las cosas no se quedarían así, su venganza seria deliciosa. Y Potter y sus amiguitos la recordarían siempre.

—11—

Varias muecas llenas de burla le hicieron endurecer la mirada a tal grado de hacer que todos volvieran a sus asuntos. Los efectos de la broma aun no pasaban, y eso le ponía de mal humor. Vanamente le recordaba las tretas que siempre hacían los gemelos Weasley a los Slytherin en su tiempo. No los soportaba, pero debía de admitir que sus bromas eran bastante ingeniosas, e incluso le resultarían divertidas si no fuera con ellos con quienes las utilizaban siempre. A paso firme, se dirigió hacia la mesa de Slytherin, sentándose en uno de los espacios libres en el centro, junto a Severus. Las miradas del grupo dirigente de su Casa se posaron con ligereza sobre ellos. Incluso una muy conocida le taladraba la espalda desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Al parecer su gatito no estaba tan perdido del todo.

—Potter nos está mirando de nuevo. —Confirmo Snape, con una mueca de desagrado—. Si me permites decirlo, creo que el chico se ha obsesionado contigo. Puedo hasta decir que su obsesión se volverá acoso en algún momento. Si no es que ya lo ha hecho.

—Quien podría resistirse a mí. —Musito arrogante, con una nota de diversión bailoteando entre sus palabras. Severus negó con vehemencia, sonriendo un tanto por lo confiado que Ewdrich siempre se mostraba. Sus oscuros ojos volvieron a viajar hasta la mesa de los leones, fijándose principalmente en una alta figura que siempre causaba estragos en su persona. Bufo mientras rodaba los ojos al ver al trió de idiotas discutir por quien sabe qué cosa. Lo único interesante de la vista era ver a Potter dar miradas indiscretas hacia su amigo, con un brillo un tanto perturbante—. Potter al menos tiene buen gusto, eso no puede negársele.

—De cualquier persona que podrías atraer, tenias que terminar con el peor Gryffindor de todos tras tu trasero. —Rodo los ojos, bufando por lo bajo. Draco sonrió un poco, divertido ante la perspectiva de hacer que precisamente el padre de su némesis de colegio se estuviera muriendo por tenerlo entre sus pantalones—. Debes de tener cuidado. Su manera de demostrar su interés en una persona es un tanto… _exagerada_. Si no me crees, sólo debes preguntarle a Lily Evans y te darás cuenta. No es más que un crio con un nuevo juguete a la vista. Trata de no incitarlo o lo tendrás más deseoso de ti todavía. Aun no se percata de que le interesas de otra forma, cuando lo haga será peligroso. Según sus propias palabras: nadie se resiste a un Potter. —Dijo lo último con asco en la voz. Draco sonrió de lado, encontrando interesante el reto oculto en esas miradas. ¿Quién caería primero?

—No tienes que preocuparte, mi amigo. No es como si yo sintiera lo mismo que el gatito. Aunque no puedo negar que sería bueno un poco de acción nocturna…— Snape no dijo nada. A fin de cuentas, no era su problema con quien terminara Ewdrich en su cama. De pronto, el tono de Draco se torno serio luego de unos cuantos cuchicheos entre Lucius y Bella, quienes le dieron, con discreción, otra de esas miradas evaluadoras—. No es por molestar, Snape, pero ciertamente ya me han cansado las miradas que me han estado dando toda la semana aquellos chicos con los que hable.

Severus suspiro, limpiándose los labios con delicadeza con una de las servilletas antes de hablar: —Es algo normal, ¿no? Después de que les dijiste todo aquello de los Mortifagos y la Marca sería extraño que se comportaran de otra manera. —Draco cerró los ojos con una sonrisa iluminando divertida su rostro. ¿Por qué llego a imaginarse que podría ocultarse de su propio padrino? Conocía lo suficiente a Severus como para saber que este ya tenía al menos la duda de que él tal vez conocía su pequeño secreto —. Por tu sonrisa veo que mis suposiciones no son tan erradas después de todo. Sí, somos lo que tú ya has de haber descifrado por el _extravagante_ comportamiento que hemos tenido desde tu llegada… Y si ellos se han comportado de esa forma tan reservada es meramente por que nos intrigas. Sabes más de lo que aparentas, aunque luchas para no mostrarlo. Y te comportas ante nosotros como si de alguna forma nos hubieses estudiado, o conocido. Existen muchas dudas sobre ti.

—Ya se estaban tardando un poco, ¿no? —Sonrió con burla—. Quizás, la mitad de lo que te imaginas es verdad, no obstante, no busco hacerles daño o vengo a pedido de alguien. No pienso decirles con que intenciones vengo, más sin embargo te diré que se dio mi llegada aquí de manera inesperada… Azares del destino, podríamos decir. Todo lo que he mencionado hasta ahora es verdad: si siguen a Voldemort, su caída y las de sus familias serán inminentes y catastróficas. Puede que no lo noten del todo, pero el epicentro económico del Mundo Mágico son los magos de linaje puro. Entre ellos, en Gran Bretaña, las cinco familias que han estado a la vanguardia desde tempos inmemoriales.

—Eso lo tenemos claro, joven Ewdrich. —Murmuro Bella, con tono hosco y reprobatorio. Su mirada siempre altiva y sus labios ahora en una línea fruncida. Draco se sorprendió un poco, ese no era un gesto que se esperaba—. Nosotros hemos estado pensando en lo que usted nos había dicho todo este tiempo, vigilando con cuidado sus movimientos. Espero que comprenda que, al saber que usted conocía, aunque fuese especulativamente, nuestro secreto, nuestra seguridad es primordial. Nuestras vidas y libertad penden de lo cuidadoso que seamos de ahora en más. —Su gesto amenazante se amenizo, borrando todo rastro de enojo en su rostro. Draco asintió, entendiendo el punto que quería dejar claro—. Ahora, el punto a tratar por nosotros es algo que no podemos discutir tan abiertamente en el Gran Comedor. Oídos indiscretos están por todos lados.

La mirada del grupo viajo por la mesa de Slytherin, donde varios curiosos alzaban las orejas con disimulo para tratar de escucharles. Incluso el director, que daba una mirada un tanto curiosa desde su lugar en la mesa de profesores. Era algo obvio su interés al ver el rápido acercamiento que "Ewdrich" había tenido a poco menos de dos semanas de haber ingresado a Hogwarts con el grupo principal de Slytherin. Draco asintió, rezando para que dicha conversación no tuviera que ver con su inclusión a algo de lo que buscaba escapar.

_¡Maldita sean tú y tu boca, Draco Malfoy!_

—12—

—Traman algo, lo sé. Puedo sentirlo —murmuro James, lanzando dagas por los ojos en un gesto despectivo hacia la espalda de Ewdrich, quien parecía entretenido hablando con la panda de Slytherin de pacotillas aquellos. En especial con el murciélago andante. No sabía por qué ni desde cuando, pero le molestaba que esos dos andarán siempre juntos. Parecían sanguijuelas, la una pegada de la otra. Remus, que estaba ocupado leyendo uno de los tantos libros de Defensa que poseía, levanto la mirada entre confundido y algo preocupado. Sirius simplemente alzo las cejas en sorpresa—. Hablo de Ewdrich y el murciélago. Desde hace días que los Slytherin observan al nuevo con algo de desconfianza, y Snape parece que se le ha… _pegado_. Parece un maldito chupasangre. Me parece extraño que de un momento a otro parezcan más amigos que antes.

—Quizás están pensando en cómo vengarse de nosotros por lo de la poción Rugido de Dragón que les dimos. —Dijo Sirius en tono burlón—. En todo caso, no creo que debas preocuparte. Ningún Slytherin es lo bastante astuto como para lograr algo contra nosotros. Recuerda que, si se atreven a ir contra nosotros, el director los pondrá en su lugar con un muy bien merecido castigo.

Remus viro los ojos con fastidio. Él no era de los que gustaba gastar bromas sin sentido y sólo por algo tan trivial como que alguien te ignore. Algo que, particularmente, Sirius y James no soportaban. Aparte de que no le gustaba para nada ese favoritismo que el mismo director demostraba para con los miembros de Gryffindor. Era moralmente injusto y sólo orillaba a que más rencillas se produjeran entre las Casas. Porque, a decir verdad, tenía una vaga idea del como el director sabia absolutamente todo con relación a lo que sucedía en Hogwarts. No era tan descabellado el imaginarse que este también supiera de sus identidades como los Merodeadores a partir de ese presentimiento.

—Te has obsesionado de nuevo, James. —Le dijo, claro y directo, como solía ser. James abrió la boca de manera ofendida, como si le estuviera reprochando algo sin mediar en decir palabra alguna. Sirius prefirió no decir nada, consciente de que Remus tenía razón. A parte de que no quería estar de lado de ninguno si la cosa se agraviaba—. No me mires así, que muy bien sabes que tengo toda razón. Desde que Ewdrich apareció no has dejado de acosarle, literalmente, en cada pasillo que se encuentran. ¡Y no alegues que es algo común que has hecho con cada Slytherin que no te agrada, porque sabes bien que no es cierto! Con la única persona que has tenido ese tipo de obsesiones ha sido con Lily, a quien, recientemente, has dejado tranquila. Si profundizara más en tus reacciones cuando Snape está cerca de Ewdrich, hasta podría asegura que estas celoso. E incluso de que el chico te gusta.

James boqueo varias veces, ruborizándose un poco ante la afirmación de su amigo. Remus podía ser demasiado observador y directo para su propio gusto. Cuando Sirius le miro algo curioso, alzando las cejas y mirándole de esa manera tan juguetona que le caracterizaba, no pudo más que hacer una expresión de enfado, avocándose de manera infantil en torturar su bistec con el tenedor y el cuchillo. ¡Para qué coño quería enemigos si con sus amigos bastaba!

Remus, por su parte, simplemente sonrió tras su libro cuando el silencio se hizo presente. Había notado las miradas empecinadas que ambos, Ewdrich y James, se daban cada que se cruzaban. No era tonto, podía notar ese deseo aplacado sólo por las palabras despectivas que ambos se profesaban. Era cuestión de un mero empujón para que las cosas comenzaran a cambiar. Además, ya se estaba cansando de la actitud de niños mimados que estos se cargaban recientemente. No quería sufrir de nuevo lo que había estado pasando con Lily desde que James empezó a sentirse atraído hacia ella, al parecer, de manera platónica.

— ¡Él no me gusta! —Mascullo de manera dolida y resentida, dándole una mirada de desconfianza a Remus, quien sólo atino a contener una leve carcajada—. Que mal amigo eres, Remus. Mira que decir eso de mi, tu amigo, tu hermano. ¡Ja! ¿Yo, celoso del murciélago aquel? ¿En qué te basas para tales escalofriantes especulaciones?

—Tu actitud de niño mimado es una muestra de ello, y tu obsesión por fastidiar a Snape cada vez que lo se encuentra cerca de Ewdrich es otra. —Respondió con voz monótona, sin levantar la mirada del libro, como si estuvieran hablando del clima. James giro el rostro ofendido, simulando enojo para encubrir la vergüenza plasmada como un sonrojo en su rostro—. Sólo te estoy diciendo esto para que no te suceda lo mismo que con Lily: deja de comportarte ya como un niño. Somos legalmente adultos este año, y cuando terminemos Hogwarts empezara, literalmente, nuestras vidas en el mundo real, donde no todo son bromas, James. Entiendo que te guste el chico, no es como si no me diera cuenta de que parece un ángel, pero tu actitud meramente causa más alejamiento que un acercamiento. —Levanto sus hermosos ojos del libro y le dio una mirada significativa. Una de esas que le animaban de su parte—. Échale ganas, tigre. Y usa ese cerebro que tienes.

Y sin más, se levanto, retirándose del Gran Comedor sin muchas ceremonias, bajo la atenta mirada de alguien en particular. James bufo, murmurando por lo bajo lo loco que estaba Moony últimamente. Quizás por el acercamiento de la luna llena.

—Sólo por esta vez, James, hazle caso. —Acoto Sirius, en tono serio. Nada común en él—. Al menos ten la satisfacción antes del Gran Día de estar con alguien que realmente te guste.

James bufo, frunciendo el ceño: —Aun no puedo creer que mis padres le hayan cedido _tal honor_ al director. —Mascullo de manera ruda, enviándole una mirada envenenada a Dumbledore—. No me queda más que resignarme a su decisión. Al final de año tendré que casarme con quien él elija para mi, sin voz o voto en la decisión.

Sirius le puso una mano en el hombro, dándole apoyo: —Sólo reza para que no sea con Bella.

Y, después de la mueca de asco de James, ambos rieron un poco. Quizás y Remus tenía razón.

_Sí_, se dijo, mirando de manera depredara la baja espalda de Ewdrich, quien se levantaba con su grupo para irse, _tiene razón_.

—13—

—Lamento si les interrumpo, jóvenes, pero necesito de la atención del joven Ewdrich. Al menos por unos minutos. He de comunicarle algo con respecto a su familia. No es algo que tome mucho tiempo —Interrumpió Dumbledore, deteniendo la salida de los Slytherin del Gran Comedor, que ya estaba casi vacío. Draco se detuvo, enarcando una ceja de esa manera tan suya. Los demás Slytherin le dieron una mirada significativa. Era obvio que no confiaban en el _buen_ Albus Dumbledore. _¿Por qué será?,_ se dijo con sarcasmo.

—Por supuesto, director. —Asintió, girándose hacia los Slytherin que le acompañaban—. Pueden seguir, ya les alcanzare en la Sala Común. —No muy convencidos ante la seguridad en su tono, se retiraron. Severus, que fue el ultimo en irse, le miro con algo parecido a la preocupación. _Debo averiguar el porqué de tanta desconfianza hacia el anciano_, frunció el ceño, _no es normal que se comporten de esa forma_—. ¿Sí, director, que deseaba?

—Bueno, señor Ewdrich, meramente quería informarle de un hecho que ocurrirá cuando usted se _vaya_. Si me comprende. —Draco asintió. Era algo concerniente a cuando por fin regresara a su tiempo. Dumbledore bajo un tanto su voz, haciendo la conversación mas privada. No dudaba tampoco de que el viejo hubiese lanzado un conjuro para la privacidad mientras hablaba—. Esto es algo que pase por alto en la oficina, y en la i_nvestigación_ a la que me avoque cuando llego. Algo que comenzó a preocuparme cuando me di cuenta de mi falta de atención. Al parecer, cuando usted regrese a su época, todo lo sucedido aquí será borrado de la mente de las personas con la que ha compartido. Será como si usted jamás hubiese llegado en primer lugar aquí. Aunque, ciertas cosas permanecerán. No estoy al tanto de qué, pero según el libro es algo ínfimo y que no afectara en ningún momento el flujo del tiempo. Ya que, al parecer, eran cosas que tenían que pasar y que sucederían únicamente porque usted está aquí.

Draco frunció el ceño. No era algo que se había esperado. Quizás y pensó que el director archivaría todo eso como un hecho común de intercambio ente colegios de magia, borrando la memoria de algunos estudiantes con los que estuvo para no reescribir la historia. Al menos tenía algo menos de lo que preocuparse.

—Gracias, director. Lo tendré en cuenta. —Sin más, se retiro. Dejando al anciano director solo con sus pensamientos.

—14—

— ¿Por qué tan pensativa, serpiente rastrera? —Draco salió de sus pensamientos para sólo hacer una mueca de desagrado. Ahí, frente a él, obstaculizando su camino hacia su Casa estaba James Potter, con una actitud un tanto inusual para su gusto. Estaba recostado en el arco que daba paso a las escaleras que conducían hacia las mazmorras, ofreciéndole una sonrisa socarrona, con un brillo un tanto… lujurioso en sus ojos.

—No tengo tiempo para compartir contigo, Potter. Así que… _quítate._ Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que discutir con un adolescente con cerebro de crio de cinco años. —Siseo, alzando la barbilla de forma arrogante. Potter no pareció amedrentarse por su tono amenazante.

—Oh, vamos. Ni que fuera tan urgente lo que tienes que hacer como para no tomarte unos minutos conmigo y j_ugar, Ewdrich_. —Draco abrió un tanto los ojos, impresionado ante la sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo por el tono en que esas palabras fueron dichas. Algo raro había comenzado a pasar a su alrededor. ¿Aparte de viajar en el tiempo, ahora había viajado a otra dimensión?

Sin que pudiera hacer nada, se vio apresado contra la pared, con los brazos laxos sobre su cabeza. Con su varita en una de las manos del malnacido. Cuando salió de la impresión que le causo la repentina cercanía, fulmino a Potter con la mirada. ¡¿Quién diablos se creía el maldito bastardo? Apretó la mandíbula, lanzando rayos con sus hermosas y plateadas gemas, preparándose para utilizar su más hostil tono de voz. Y la más cruel de sus amenazas. Lastimosamente, nada pudo salir de sus labios cuando se vio siendo besado con reverencia y maestría.

Y se maldijo una vez más por haber abierto la boca.


	6. Tormentos y placeres

Cuando el deseo gana.

"_El fenómeno llamado __**yo**__; es una sombra más de la eternidad_".

Hogwarts; viernes 26/11/1978.

7:15 A.M.

Caminaba con bastante tranquilidad por las afueras de Hogwarts, por los jardines externos, cerca de la parcela del viejo guardabosques, muy pagado de sí mismo. Su mirada estaba algo perdida en la nada mientras suspiraba abstraído, completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos. Vestía un abrigo de cuello de tortuga, de color verde olivo; unos pantalones oscuros, bastante ceñidos a sus muslos; unas botas de dragón de diseñador, de un color marrón oscuro y, para terminar, una chaqueta en negro. El mes de noviembre ya estaba en su acabose y la primera nevada de la temporada se vislumbraba como un blanco manto por sobre todo el terreno del castillo y Hogsmeade. Hacía bastante frio como para ponerse a pasear a esas horas de la mañana, pero eso le importaba una reverenda mierda. Estaba bastante frustrado con los acosos continuos del muy hijo de puta de Potter como para importarle algo el que afuera hiciese el suficiente frio como para congelarle los huesos. Desde aquel_ funesto_ día en que la alimaña_ esa_ se había atrevido a estamparlo contra la pared y profanado sus delicados labios con su asquerosa boca había estado de un humor de perros. Su temperamento explotaba de inmediato cuando el bastardo de Potter intentaba acercársele con claras intensiones de querer una repetición de lo sucedido.

Por supuesto, lo ocurrido parecía ser un secreto entre ambos. Ni siquiera Severus, quien se había vuelto su confidente y buen amigo, sabía lo que lo mantenía de aquel tan sensible mal humor. Y, por lo visto en aquellas casi dos semanas, Potter no les había dicho nada a sus muy queridos e inseparables amigos. Su ceño se frunció junto con sus labios en una mueca de disgusto. ¡Tenía que haber algo en todas esas acciones! El bastardo buscaba algo de él, y al parecer la mejor forma de conseguirlo era desestabilizarlo mentalmente… Cosa que estaba consiguiendo…

Su mente no dejaba de viajar de vez en cuando al mundo de las pesadillas, donde, para su propio disgusto, el sueño constante que mantenía era el de él y Potter en el pasillo, besándose gustosamente como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello. Sabía muy bien que se estaba comportando como un cobarde al rehuirle al muy canalla, pero no había otra cosa que quisiera hacer después de _aquello_. También tenía en cuenta que su actuar no fue muy de su estatus en aquel imborrable momento. ¿_Qué no pudiste hacer otra cosa que patearle los huevos y salir corriendo? ¡Memorable, Draco, memorable!_, se dijo sarcástico, pateando un pequeño montículo de nieve con bastante saña_. Al menos le hubieses arrancado los labios o la piel en el momento en que decidiste dejarle sin descendencia… temporalmente. _

Aun después de que habían transcurrido once días desde el atentado de violación (porque hablar no fue lo que intento Potter en el pasillo) todavía su temperamento seguía en eso niveles de peligro mortal. Potter lanzaba discretas miradas lujuriosas a su cuerpo en clases o cuando se cruzaban por los atestados pasillos, causándole unas innegables ganas de volver a patearle las bolas… ¡¿Quién coño se creía ese inepto para siquiera tener el derecho de tocarle? Tenía fuertes deseos de arrancarle los ojos y extirparle el aparato reproductor.

El hecho de que aquel acontecimiento le afectase tanto lo estaba dejando un poco preocupado. En su corta adolescencia había tenido una que otra pareja y se habían dado de morros a morir, incluso algunos de sus pretendientes le robaban besos apasionados, desesperados por tocarle y ganar terreno. Pero esa era la primera vez que algo así le afectaba en tal manera. ¡Estaba actuando como una virgencita ultrajada, por Merlín vendito! Y… lo malo del asunto es que no podía negar que le había gustado ser besado de esa manera tan salvaje, tan posesiva. Por eso era que estaba tan enojado. Con sólo unos pocos pases de aquella lengua en su cavidad bucal y sus piernas se habían hecho gelatina. ¿Acaso era ese el tan temido don Casanova que se rumoreaba poseían los Potter? no estaba del todo seguro de creer en esas patrañas… pero las pruebas apuntaban a que realmente podía ser verdad. Suspiro, pateando otro montículo de nieve.

Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar pensando en ese maldito ególatra de mierda. Por ejemplo: los Mortifagos habían estado actuando de manera extraña últimamente a su alrededor. La constante vigilancia que habían mantenido sobre él había cesado de un momento a otro, bastante abrupto a su parecer. Ya no le miraban con desconfianza, o no intentaban indagar en su vida personal con su tan _aparente_ discreción. Algo bastante anormal estaba ocurriendo entre ellos; algo que, aunque no supiera que era, le ponía la piel de gallina. Por alguna extraña razón implicaba la constante vigilancia no a la desconfianza sino a algún plan que habían creado usando todo lo dicho por él que lo inmiscuía de forma indirecta. ¡Por los dioses! Su único deseo era permanecer fuera de aquella inminente guerra hasta haber nacido y poder regresar a salvo a su tiempo.

Su plan tenía varias fallas que había estado corrigiendo constantemente, puesto que las descubría después de entablar discretas discusiones con Severus sobre los planes sinsentido del Lord Oscuro. Aparentemente, Voldemort atacaba al azar entre los poblados y las ciudades, por lo que resultaba imposible saber con seguridad cuales serian los lugares afectados en su _cruzada (_Y los libros no detallaban claramente aquellas partes derivadas y sin importancia de la guerra_)_. Sus planes eran huir del país inmediatamente el año terminara, pero el dinero era necesario para ello. Por lo que las estupideces de Voldemort lo afectarían si en algún momento se decidiese en atacar alguno de los lugares que él escogiera estar para trabajar. Ya había resuelto lo de sus papeles falsificados con Dumbledore. Debía de admitirlo; el anciano era útil de vez en cuando. Meramente le hacía falta conseguir el dinero suficiente como para comprar un traslador a Francia, o en su defecto a alguna parte del mediterráneo. Preferiblemente Italia.

Agito ligeramente la cabeza, deshaciéndose de algunos copos de nieve asentados en su cabello. Por el momento dejaría las cosas pasar hasta que alguna idea de que hacer le llegase. Su preocupación principal debía ser el estar lo más alejado posible de cualquier intento de reclutamiento del Lord. Ya había visto a varios Slytherin, no incluidos en la charla grupal de la última vez, observándole con bastante interés. Su inteligencia en las clases era de envidiar y su habilidad en el duelo era memorable (varios enfrentamientos en los pasillos con algunos idiotas lanzados de Gryffindor lo comprobaban). Incluso su estatus social, según lo que Dumbledore le había dicho, era bastante alto. No dejaba de pensar que el viejo estaba manipulando las cosas en su favor. Los Ewdrich se habían hecho de un gran renombre de la noche a la mañana; lo sabia según los pocos rumores que circulaban silenciosos en su propia Casa.

Ahora entendía el porqué de que sus ropas fuesen tan acordes a la moda mágica de la alta sociedad en esa época. El viejo estaba haciéndose el muy agradable dándole todo lo que necesitase, enredando hilos a sus espaldas para así obtener alguna ganancia. Y una muy jugosa, por cierto. Todo lo que hacía tenía un doble sentido. Lo que realmente lo tenía intrigado era, ¿desde cuándo el anciano había comenzado a planearlo todo? Era como si supiese lo que ocurriría antes de que ocurriese. Gruño molesto. La sensación de sentirse un títere en las manos del viejo no le agradaba mucho, aunque podía conseguir algún beneficio de ello si jugaba bien su papel de iluso.

Volvió a suspirar, admirando esta vez el vasto cielo cubierto de nubes grises.

—Para serte franco, esa pose tan insegura no te queda en lo absoluto—Draco apretó los dientes y gruño, negándose a devolverle la mirada o la palabra a su interlocutor—. Tan sólo digo, pues desde que llegaste nunca te has mostrado tan… _evasivo_, Ewdrich. ¿Es que acaso mi presencia te pone tan nervioso, Mon Amour? —Los orbes plateados refulgieron con fría y temple furia. Le miro directo a los ojos, con una sonrisa rayando en la arrogancia. James se estremeció ante eso. Ciertamente, ponerle así era lo que buscaba. Le resultaba bastante aburrido conquistar a alguien sin que este presentase pelea. Para eso estaban las niñas tontas que creían en bobas historias de amor. Ewdrich le había resultado diferente, y sus pocas peleas desde que este había llegado al colegio le había dado una sensación de reto personal a cumplir. Sonrió cómplice de sí mismo cuando las palabras escaparon de sus labios: — ¿O es el recuerdo de mis dulces labios lo que te ha amansado?

Un puñetazo conecto con su mejilla, haciéndole caer en la nieve. Su expresión no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo, ni aun cuando sintió la sangra correr por sus labios. Miro a Ewdrich sin borrar su sonrisa, admirando la fiera expresión de superioridad. Se estaba acariciando la muñeca. Intuía que el golpe que le había dado también le había afectado; después de todo, un aristócrata no usa tales fines bajos y mundanos, tan Muggle's, para resolver sus problemas. No se movió, ni siquiera intento levantarse. Estaba regocijado en su propio logro. Lograr que un Slytherin usara sus puños era algo digno de admiración.

—No te emociones tanto, Potter, tus besos no son tan especiales como para llegar a alardear de ellos. He besado mejores labios. —Puso una expresión risueña, mordiendo su labio inferior como si estuviese saboreando algo sumamente delicioso. Eso sí le afecto. Draco ensancho la sonrisa cuando vio el leve temblor en los labios del Gryffindor. Estaba comprometiendo su honor como hombre con esas palabras, era de esperarse que reaccionara, aunque fuese levemente—. Y, con respecto al golpe, no merecía siquiera la pena que desgastase mi magia utilizándola en ti. No vales la pena.

—Entonces, ¿vale la pena arrojar tu honorable estatus social para rebajarse a un indigno Muggle y golpearme? —James suspiro, tocando sus labios con suavidad y poniendo una expresión entre feliz y melancólica—. No sabía que significase tanto para ti como para hacerte reaccionar hasta ese punto. Me siento muy alagado.

_Jodido cabron_. La expresión de Draco era serena, pero sus ojos mostraban el inmenso deseo que tenia de tomar su varita y comenzar a cruciarle hasta sentirse por completo satisfecho. James sonrió arrogante de nueva cuenta, levantándose mientras limpiaba la nieve de sus ropajes. Draco se fijo en su vestimenta. Llevaba un pantalón caqui algo desgastado y a la medida, ceñido a la entrepierna; botas negras de dragón; un abrigo de cuello de tortuga rojo y una chaqueta rojo vino a juego. Debía admitirlo, se veía bastante irresistible.

—Estas enfermo y necesitas ayuda. Es el único consejo que te puedo dar, Potter. —James limpio sus labios con un pañuelo y le miro risueño.

—Me encantaría recibir t_ratamiento_ de usted, Medimago Ewdrich. —Ronroneo. Draco abrió un tanto los ojos por la impresión. Ese Potter estaba resultando un poco fastidioso. Era como si nada de lo que hiciese o dijese le afectase, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho. Ahora estaba más seguro con la idea de que este buscaba algo de él—. Me placería _much_o jugar con su _jeringa_.

—Necesitas ayuda profesional inmediata, Potter. —Casi grito, algo asustado ante el acercamiento del león. Su rostro impasible mientras intentaba salir de allí lo más discreto posible.

—Por eso he aceptado la tuya. Estoy bastante seguro que eres de confianza y _muy profesional_ en el área de_ trabajo_ en que te necesito. ¿No te gustaría revisar el que no hubiese nada malo en mi cuerpo? Estoy seguro que ambos disfrutaríamos el _chequeo_. —volvió ronronear con voz dulce y sugestiva, acercándose un poco más. Draco se topo de espaldas con el helado tronco de uno de los inmensos pinos de en rededor. Un leve jadeo escapo de sus labios, suficiente como para excitar a un más que extasiado James. A su parecer, Ewdrich tenía una manera encantadora de gemir. Draco estaba a punto de sacar su varita para defenderse, pero se vio impedido por el fuerte agarre en sus muñecas—. No, no, no… Es de mala educación atacar a alguien que no ha hecho nada. _No aun_, al menos.

—Potter, si sabes lo que es conveniente para ti, suéltame. ¡Ahora! —Su voz era cortante y fría. Autoritaria y desdeñosa. Sus ojos refulgían con ira. James de nuevo sintió esa urgencia de querer contemplarlo de esa forma por siempre. ¡Maldición, ese chico tenía algo que le volvía loco! Sus expresiones de furia, de regocijo, de burla… todas y cada una de ellas le gustaban. Poseso por algo incontenible, se acerco lentamente hacia los esquivos labios de este. Draco trato de evadirlo pero se vio imposibilitado cuando una de las manos del Gryffindor lo agarro de la barbilla. La impresión, el frio del árbol a su espalda y el dolor de ser aprisionado de esa manera tan salvaje lo hicieron gemir, dejando que Potter le invadiera de nueva cuenta con el beso. La suave, húmeda y fría sensación de los movimientos de Potter dentro de su boca con su lengua le hicieron estremeceré. No era algo que le disgustara, no, era una sensación que hacía que su cuerpo se remeciera de una manera placentera, carnal. Era como si fuese llamado por aquel cuerpo con toda su fuerza.

Sin proponérselo, se encontraba respondiendo a las caricias y a las pantomimas acaecidas contra su persona. Se libero del debilitado agarre y cambio posiciones. Estampo a Potter del árbol, sacándole un precioso gemido, entre adolorido y placentero, y le miro con fiereza, sus ojos refulgiendo en deseo vivo. Tomo con temblorosa mano su barbilla y junto sus frentes. Sus labios a escasos centímetros los unos de los otros. No hubo palabras en los que parecieron ser minutos. Sus cuerpos encajaban con perfección en aquella pose tan sugerente a ojos de los demás. La fría nieve caía ahora más densa en el ambiente. El vaho de sus alientos chocaba ponderoso.

—Torre de Astronomía. Hoy, después de las doce. —Le dio un beso apasionado y fugas. Lamio con lentitud su mejilla, hasta llegar al lóbulo—. Si te atreves a llegar un solo minuto tarde, Potter, te _castigo_. —Dio una suave mordida a la punta de la oreja y se alejo, dándole una última mirada; libidinosa y cargada con indescriptibles sensaciones. La sangre le ardía y su cuerpo parecía a punto de colapsar. Se dirigió con paso firme y seguro hacia la entrada del castillo. Necesitaba con urgencia un trago.

James, por su parte, estaba que se moría. Su corazón acelerado, su sangre hirviendo y su cuerpo rugiendo en deseo. Su mente cargada con miles de imágenes indecorosas de su cuerpo siendo ultrajado. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué coño había actuado de esa manera? Él no había planeado hacer nada de eso, simplemente quería molestar un poco a Ewdrich, sacarlo de sus casillas. Que su temperamento explotara como tantas otras veces. Le había tomado gusto a eso. Realmente había algo mal con él. Desde que lo había besado en el pasillo para ver que haría el Slytherin, se había comenzado a obsesionar con él. Algo en su secretismo le era atractivo. Y el verlo allí, en la nieve, con esa expresión… había sido su límite. Se mordió los labios, logrando calmar un poco las sensaciones que fluían sin control, encaminándose hacia el castillo. Necesitaba la ayuda de Remus. Con urgencia.

—15—

Lucius decanto el vino con premura y elegancia. Sus labios extendidos en una hermosa y calculadora sonrisa. Estaba en su habitación, acompañado de sus amigos; aquellos dentro del circulo Mortifago. Excluyendo a Severus, que estaba ocupándose de otros asuntos en ese momento. Su mirada dirigida hacia ningún lado en particular. Estaba sentado en el sillón ocupado por el rey de Inglaterra, Enrique VIII, del siglo 14, de un tapizado fino verde esmeralda. Era una de sus posesiones más valiosas. Había tardado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en convencer a su padre para que lo obtuviera para él, y un tremendo dolor de cabeza el infiltrarlo ilegalmente en Hogwarts. Sonrió ante el recuerdo con suavidad. Se encontraba dando la espaldas a la chimenea (única habitación del estudiantado que poseía una), mirando de vez en vez al círculo conformado a su alrededor.

La mayoría se encontraba mirándolo entre ansiosos y nerviosos.

—Brindo por nuestro éxito, _dama_, caballeros. —Lucius levanto la copa y sonrió victorioso. Las miradas perdieron la ansiedad y se llenaron de curiosidad y regocijo—. Si bien fue algo muy complicado el lograrlo, ahora tenemos en nuestras manos la llave a nuestra libertad. —De la mesa ubicada a su lado, tomo un pergamino y lo ondeo con suavidad. Al principio, había creído que todo lo dicho por Ewdrich era algún plan creado por el anciano director para descubrirlos y hacerlos caer en una trampa. Pero la investigación que había mandado a hacer con algunos detectives fieles al nombre de su familia le había confirmado la veracidad en la antigüedad de la Marca Oscura y su uso en la Edad Media. Incluso él había llegado a la misma conclusión que Ewdrich cuando leyó el reporte de cómo eran liberados los esclavos de esta.

— ¿Cómo lo has conseguido, Lucius? —Pregunto Bella, curiosa de saber cómo le había hecho Malfoy para conseguir algo que se notaba extremadamente difícil. Lucius suavizo su mirada con orgullo y prepotencia.

—Puede que el método por el que lo conseguí no fuese muy honorable, pero fue lo necesariamente útil como para merecer usarlo a nuestro favor. —Hizo una mueca de desagrado—. Hace algunos días atrás estuve escuchando a algunos de los hijos de Muggle hablar sobre fraudes bancarios utilizando documentación falsa y firmas copiadas atreves de un método ordinario. —La mayoría frunció el ceño al escuchar el término "Muggle", pero ninguno objeto nada. No estaban en la disposición de desdeñar algo que los había ayudado a terminar lejos de acabar muertos o en Azkaban—. Consiste en un modo de hacer que un documento y otro prácticamente se unan, de forma que pareciese haber uno solo. Únicamente tuve que prescindir del fragmento inferior donde se exhibe la firma, de este modo se mostraba solamente el lugar donde se firmaría del otro contrato.

Rabastan Lestrange alzo una de sus cejas incrédulo: — ¿Simplemente eso? Creí que Riddle era lo suficientemente inteligente y precavido como para no caer en una treta tan simple como se escucha esa. Además, está el asunto de que él nunca firma nada adhiriendo su sangre.

Lucius sonrió más ampliamente.

—Y no estoy diciendo que no lo es, porque ciertamente fue difícil el convencerlo de que hiciera eso. —Dejo el vino en la mesilla y cruzo las piernas, descansando las manos sobre estas—. Él tiende a revisar cada documento para verificar el que fuese seguro y no llevasen algo que atentase contra su vida. Aparte de que piensa que utilizando su sangre podrían maldecirle de alguna manera. —Explico, impregnando el sarcasmo en cada silaba. Ahora realmente veía al hombre no como alguien inteligente y preventivo, poderoso, sino como alguien con miedo a la muerte y obsesivo, alguien débil en voluntad—. Eso nos llevo a mí y a Severus a usar algunas artimañas para convencerle. Severus logro conseguir un hechizo de copiado de parte de los profesores que no sólo logra hacer semejanza perfecta de la letra, sino también de la esencia remanente mágica. Con eso a favor, falsificamos algunas de las encomiendas que acostumbra a mandarnos a realizar, cambiando los planes de manera que la Orden del Fénix del director pudiese entrar en acción e intervenir en los atentados Mortifagos.

— ¡Fueron ustedes! —exclamo Bella, completamente fascinada—. Ya se me hacia raro el que últimamente Riddle estuviese de mal humor y varios de sus planes se viesen siempre interrumpidos por la famosa Orden o cambiados de lugar. Así que falsificaron las órdenes que él daba y le enviaban una copia anónima al director.

—Como un buen samaritano. —Sonrió diabólico. Una satisfactoria sonrisa se apodero de todos—. Pero en fin, eso fue simplemente el principio de los planes. Debíamos convencer de primera mano a Riddle de que algún infiltrado estaba causando estragos en sus planes, o alguien de la Orden estaba involucrado con alguna treta o algo por el estilo en los fallos recientes. Por lo que lo convencimos de hacer que Severus se hiciese pasar por un espía doble para tener vigilada a la Orden de cerca. Con la Marca en su brazo no había duda de que el anciano aprovecharía esta única ocasión y le pediría lo mismo. Ya establecidas las conexiones a través de Severus, tomamos algunos documentos de los falsificados y se los entregamos a Riddle, haciéndole creer que de alguna forma ellos hacían llegar esas falsificaciones a los Mortifagos y los confundía.

—Y en eso entro una idea salida de la nada por tu parte, ¿verdad, Lucius? —Regulus estaba bastante impresionado por la complejidad en el plan de Lucius. Era simple, y no parecía tener fallas. Pero, a su parecer, no era algo de lo que estar sorprendido viniendo esto de un Malfoy.

—Por supuesto. Fue algo simple que le pedí a Severus que dijera en su presencia: "_Pueden copiar la letra y moldearla junto con la firma mágica a su conveniencia, pero dudo de que puedan hacerlo con la sangre_". Eso fue suficiente para dejarle dudas. Al final, fue simplemente llevarle una de las tantas órdenes que teníamos preparadas con nuestra treta para obtener su firma y su sangre. Y voalá… —alzo de nueva cuenta el documento en la mesa—. Aquí esta.

Una pequeña ronda de aplausos se esparció. Lucius estaba completamente satisfecho en cómo habían terminado las cosas. Ninguno de ellos había tenido que arriesgar nada al final.

—Ahora tan sólo nos queda una cosa por hacer—declaro Bella, terminando de golpe su coñac. Todos la miraron expectantes—. Convencer a Ewdrich de que sea nuestro nuevo Lord.

—16—

Severus observo a Ewdrich con suspicacia. Había estado actuando extraño desde que se habían encontrado en la mañana, en el corredor de camino a la Torre de Astronomía. De momentos se quedaba absorto en la nada, y en otros se sonrojaba como colegiala enamorada, con una de esas súper tontas y grandes sonrisas. Ciertamente, algo le estaba ocurriendo desde hacía casi dos semanas. Primero, su humor era el de una Banshee en busca de venganza y sangre, y ahora resultaba ser un maldito Veela recién encontrando su pareja destinada. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? No sabía exactamente qué, pero creía que tenía que ver de alguna manera con Potter. El muy estúpido los había estado acosando últimamente, ocupando el mismo estado mental que ahora presentaba su amigo.

— ¿Realmente te encuentras bien? Porque siendo sinceros, Ewdrich, tu estado me parece el más alejado de lo que los humanos llamamos cordura. —Alzo sus cejas en un gesto curioso. Draco lo observo y cambio su rostro al que usualmente utilizaba. Ciertamente, Severus tenía razón en eso de que había perdido toda la cordura. Desde su encuentro apasionado con Potter en la mañana su mente no había dejado de trabajar en que era lo que haría en la Torre de Astronomía llegada la medianoche. El primer beso de Potter lo había dejado bastante tenso y enojado (en su momento había clamado por la muerte del pecador), y el de ahora lo había dejado con un deseo no consumado. Sabía que había algo mal con él al comportarse de esa manera, pero era algo inevitable que sintiera todo aquello que bullía con lentitud dentro de su cuerpo.

De alguna forma, se sentía como si se encontrara atrapado dentro del efecto de algún súper afrodisiaco. Lastimosamente todos los hechizos que le había lanzado Pomfrey cuando la fue a visitar arrojaron resultados negativos a cualquier intoxicación o hechizo. Lo que sentía era natural. Según Poppy, algo parecido a la atracción Veela. Y que, posiblemente, como el Allure, se disiparía una vez consumado el deseo que le quemaba… Y ese era el cuerpo de James Potter.

—Me encuentro bien. Es sólo que, al parecer, ingerí algo con alguna poción alucinógena durante el desayuno. Nada de lo que preocuparse, amigo mío. La enfermera se hizo cargo de la parte más peligrosa en los efectos, por lo que simplemente tengo que esperar algunas horas antes de que se disipen. —Sonrió con confianza. Severus simplemente negó. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo, y también sabía que, de alguna manera al igual que con su amigo Lucius, no conseguiría sacarle nada. Esos dos eran tan parecidos que hasta daba miedo. Suspiro un tanto cansado. Desde que se había vuelto espía para la Orden del Fénix sus descansos escaseaban con más frecuencia por las misiones nocturnas a las que lo enviaban para probar su _lealtad_—. Por otro lado, te notas bastante cansado últimamente. ¿Estás durmiendo bien? Es que acaso tu novia te ocupa toda la noche…

—Ja-ja. Muy gracioso. —Cubrió un bostezo con el dorso de su mano—. Últimamente he podido dormir menos con las asignaciones puestas por mis… Por los profesores.

— ¡Oh!, ya comprendo. —Severus le miro confundido. Ahora volvía a ser el mismo Ewdrich suspicaz de siempre—. Sabes bien que no soy tonto, Snape. Imagino que la falta de sueño, las largas orejas bajo los ojos y tu piel tan mal cuidada es sinónimo de que tu trabajo se ha multiplicado en cierta forma. ¿Eres el espía doble ahora? —Snape abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sabía que no podía sorprenderse puesto que Ewdrich en cierta forma se las arreglaba para saberlo todo, al igual que el viejo director, pero no dejaba de intrigarle el hecho de que muchos misterios rodeaban continuamente al chico frente a él—. Por tu mirada veo que acerté.

—Hablando extraoficialmente. Sí. Acertaste.

— ¿Ahora te incorporaste a los Aurores?

—Tsk… No me molestes. Con esa cara de quinceañera perdiendo su virginidad, Tú deberías ser quien menos hable en esta situación. —Draco bufo, pero no alego nada en su defensa. Snape tenía toda la razón. Debía terminar el asunto con Potter lo más rápido posible. Si la enfermera tenía razón en su planteamiento de lo que le sucedía, acostarse con él sería la única manera de volver a la normalidad. O algo por el estilo.

— ¿Qué sabes sobre la atracción, Snape? —Severus alzo una de sus negras cejas y lo miro intrigado. ¿A que salía el comentario? —. Bueno, no me refiero a la atracción de un Veela y su pareja ni mucho menos. Déjame ponerlo así: alguien te besa de improvisto, y luego no dejas de pensar en esa persona. ¿Qué tipo de atracción es esa? Sin que se usase algún afrodisiaco o poción de amor.

—Esa seria simplemente una atracción mágica. Creo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Actualmente, muchas de las familias de sangre pura están emparentadas en alguna medida con una criatura mágica: Veelas, sirenas, hadas, etc. Esas criaturas mágicas por lo usual buscan siempre al compañero ideal, tanto mágica como física y emocionalmente. Si generaciones después no se ha vuelto a tener contacto con alguna criatura similar las habilidades se pierden. —Lanzo un suave bostezo. Tenía sueño. _Quizás y debía de haber permanecido en la cama_, pensó con algo de fastidio—. Aunque, no comprobadamente, existen casos en que la magia misma hereda estas características puestas como un instinto animal. Si fuera así, simplemente te sentirías atraído a esa persona física y mágicamente, pero no emocionalmente. Esta persona seria parecida de alguna manera a tu pareja ideal.

—Pareces saber mucho del tema. —Movió sugestivo sus cejas. Snape lo acribillo con la mirada. Draco amplió su sonrisa cuando Severus bufo, ladeando la cara hacia otro lado, sonrojado.

—Esa fue una de las tareas que dejo el profesor Binns el año pasado. —Mintió descaradamente.

—Sí, una tarea. Claro. Dejando de lado el que tratas de ocultarme el hecho de que te gusta alguien con esas características—Severus lo miro ofendido, boqueando sin poder decir nada—, ¿iras esta tarde a Hogsmeade o te la pasaras durmiendo lo que no has podido? —aunque no lo dijese en voz alta, le sorprendía el hecho de que en el pasado permitieran los viernes en la tarde libres para visitar el pueblo. Lástima que no lo hacían en su tiempo. Quizás se debía al hecho de que no existía aun la clase Estudios Muggle's.

—Prefiero dormir algo. —Declaro, aceptando la desviación del tema. No era algo que le gustase tratar abiertamente, y menos en un pasillo por muy vacio que estuviese—. ¿Y tú, que harás?

—Ni idea. No soy muy participe a las salidas en grupo. No me gustan las orgias. ¡Ouch! —se quejo con una sonrisa del golpe del codo de Snape en sus costillas. Severus sonreía de lado. Parecía que no había manera de hacer que Ewdrich cambiara esa forma tan despreocupada que tenia de ser. Aunque le prefería de esa forma—. Creo que me la pasare en la Biblioteca haciendo las tareas. Eres un poco salvaje algunas veces, ¿te lo habían dicho?

—Sólo con mis amigos._ Cariño_. Sólo con mis amigos. —Compartieron una mirada cómplice y luego rieron. A Draco ciertamente le hubiese encantado que su padrino conservase ese carisma tan despreocupado. Esperaba estar haciendo más bien que mal diciéndoles sobre la Marca y la forma de librarse de ellas. Miro una vez más a su padrino y sonrió con cariño.

—Vamos al comedor. Realmente muero de hambre.


End file.
